Strange yet Magical Events Part VII
by LadySongbird16
Summary: Dumbledore is dead and Voldemort finally has the control he's wanted for so long. The Elementals aren't going back to Hogwarts; they need to help Harry, Ron, and Hermione find and destory Voldemort's horcruxes. They'll need to use their powers now more than ever, Can they go on keeping them secret? Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Rated T for language. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So we're finally in the last year of the Hogwarts! Of course, the Elementals, and the Trio aren't going back this year though. DevilDragon8 and I can assure you that this won't be the last. There will be another story after this, but I'm afraid you're going to have to wait to see what it is. I'm only going to say this now, but as usual it applies to every chapter in the story; Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for the OCs. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

The Elementals were out killing death eaters, just as they did the previous summer. Traveling all around Britain was long and exhausting, especially when you're chasing or being chased. Anyway, they currently were battling yet another group of death eaters. Well at least they had the familiars there with them.

"Samantha, behind you!" Chelsea yelled as froze another group of death eaters that came in her direction.

Samantha spun around and stabbed the death eater behind her right in the chest before using her breath of fire to get rid of the death eaters in front of her.

Meanwhile Amelia and Jimmy were fighting a group of death eaters who kept trying to jinx them. Jimmy was able to knock their wands out of their hands. They went flying through the air and Skye, and Gollum, who was riding on her back, caught both of them, leaving Jimmy and Amelia to finish off the death eaters.

"Not so tough now are you?" Jimmy questioned before he and Amelia attacked.

Bethany and Chelsea were helping each other out with a group of death eaters, along with Abhay and Arrow of course. Chelsea was trying her best to keep them at a good enough distance where both of them could attack without worrying about seriously getting injured, but that wasn't working out the way she planned; well, nothing really worked out the way any of the Elementals planned it.

"Bethany, we can't keep trying to hold them back." Chelsea declared.

"Right." Bethany replied.

So Chelsea created an ice wall, took out her mace, and smashed the wall. Ice daggers went flying at the death eaters, some of them dodged, but others weren't so lucky. Then she sensed another group of death eaters heading in Bethany's direction, so she froze the ground in front of them and the slipped.

"They're all yours Bethany, take them out." Chelsea declared.

So Bethany waited for them to get up, then she took her shuriken and channeled as much electricity through it as possible, picked her mark and threw the shuriken. The lighting flowing through the shuriken was enough to kill all the death eaters, but it also ended up slicing a few of the death eaters, leaving them all dead.

Meanwhile, Amelia, Samantha and Jimmy were taking on what they were sure was the last group of death eaters that they had to defeat. Samantha was quick enough so she took out plenty of them. Jimmy smashed the ground, causing a gap to form and keeping a few of them from even coming near. Amelia loaded her bow and attempted to shoot, but a death eater managed to knock it out of her hand. He was just about to attack when suddenly he got a whipped with a tail, a dragon's tail to be specific. Once he was down, Samantha sped toward him with her dagger in hand and him.

"That will teach you not to try and kill one of our friends." Claw yelled.

"Samantha, look out!" Amelia yelled.

Samantha turned to see a death eater headed in her direction. She sped toward him and started going at him with her sword, she managed to throw him off balance, but he also managed to sweep her leg. Samantha recovered quickly and blew fire at him, but he just used his wand to counter it. What he didn't see though was an ice dagger to go right through his chest. Chelsea who was riding on Arrow toward the scene had thrown it and, well let's just say, that she had a lucky throw. With that said, the last death eater was finally dead.

"Good job guys." Abhay said.

"We couldn't have done it without you guys." Amelia declared.

"Glad we can be of help." Skye said handing Amelia her bow which was knocked out of her hand before.

"I think it's time we head back to the beach house." Samantha stated.

"Yeah, Chelsea can you do a healing session? I think we all need it." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, no problem." Chelsea replied.

"Well, let's head back." Amelia stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they got back to the beach house they all changed out of their battle outfits and into their regular clothes. Chelsea healed all their various injuries; thankfully there was nothing too serious.

Just as they were all heading to the living room the snowy owl flew in and dropped a letter in Chelsea's hand.

"Who'd we get a letter from now?" Bethany asked.

Chelsea opened up the letter and read it aloud.

_To Miss Samantha Aston, Miss Chelsea Aston, Miss Amelia Bliss, Miss Bethany Bliss, and Mr. James Osborne:_

_As you are well aware, Snape has taken over as head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the death eaters are loose everywhere. The Dark Lord has surely already made his next move. We understand that you are all close friends with Harry Potter, and we would like to offer you the opportunity to help him. On the 30__th__ of July we will be moving Mr. Potter to the home of the Weasley family for his own safety. He ask all of you to come and assist us in getting Potter their safely. Please be aware that by doing this you are also risking your own safety._

_Sincerely,_

_Alastor Moody, Order of the Phoenix._

"The order wants us to help move Harry?" Amelia questioned.

"Well, we have to help. We all agreed it's our job to help Harry put a stop to this, and we can't do that if he's dead." Samantha stated.

"How much can we do without our powers though?" Bethany asked.

"Well, we do have our weapons." Jimmy confirmed.

"We have to do this." Chelsea stated.

"You're right." Amelia said.

"Come on, we better go get the familiars." Samantha stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: To Little Whinging**

"So we have to go to Little Whinging?" Claw asked.

"Yes, we need to go help Harry get to the Burrow safely." Amelia declared.

"Why are you guys using brooms though?" Skye questioned.

"Because we have to follow the others to the Burrow, we can't let anyone see you guys yet." Samantha stated.

"Ok, let's just go already." Gollum said.

"Ok, everybody ready?" Chelsea questioned.

"Yeah let's go." Bethany stated.

So they all flew off all the way to Little Whinging. It actually took a lot less time to get there then they thought. Once they spotted Privet Drive they flew lower in order to land.

"You guys need to go find a place to hide now." Samantha said.

"Are you sure that you guys will be ok?" Arrow asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be ok." Bethany stated.

So the Elementals flew toward the residency of number 4 Privet Drive, and when they got their found the Ron, Hermione, and the members of the order were already there.

"Ron, Hermione, you guys are here." Chelsea said as the Elementals went to hug their friends.

"Glad to see that all of you could make it." Moody said to the Elementals.

"Yes, good to see you children, now that you're here though do you think that I could have a word with you five?" Lupin asked.

"Certainly professor." Amelia said.

So they walked a good few feet away from the others.

"What do you want to talk to us about professor?" Jimmy asked.

"I want to know who you all really are." Lupin declared.

"What do you mean?" Bethany questioned.

"Ever since Voldemort returned I have heard that death eaters have been going around trying to capture you along with Harry, but I have also heard them say that they can't kill you. I even heard that you all were out killing Death Eaters all this summer. Why; and why do Death Eaters refuse to kill all of you?" Lupin questioned.

"I'm afraid we can't give you the answer to that question professor." Chelsea declared.

"And why not?" Lupin asked.

"If we tell you we'd be putting everyone in danger." Jimmy declared.

"And don't bother trying to get more information out of us because we refuse to tell. The only way you can really do that is through the Cruciatus Curse, and we know for a fact that you would never do that." Samantha stated.

"Then how can I know that we can really trust all of you?" Lupin asked.

"Have we done anything that could make you doubt whose side we're on. We've been doing nothing but helping Harry. And for the record, you said last year that you trusted Snape because Dumbledore trusted him, look where that led him." Samantha commented.

"The point is professor, whether you completely trust us or not we're not going to stop helping Harry." Chelsea said.

With that said the Elementals followed everyone else into the house. There they saw Fleur again, and met two new people, Ron's eldest brother Bill, and Mundungus Fletcher. Tonks was about to tell Remus something important Moody interrupted.

"Listen up everyone. Potter, you still have the trace on you. We need to move you to the Burrow, but Death Eaters are bound to attack us. So we need to do so by showing them not one Potter, but seven." Moody declared.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"I'm sure you're quite familiar with this concoction Potter." Moody said holding up a bottle of polyjuice potion.

"No, absolutely not." Harry said.

"Told you he'd take it well." Hermione commented.

"Yeah, very well." Bethany commented.

"Everyone here is of age Potter. They've agreed to do it." Moody declared. "Granger if you will?"

Then Harry let out a slight groan of pain.

"Blimey Hermione!" Harry explained.

"_That had to hurt." _Chelsea thought.

"Alright everyone, you know what to do. Fair warning for those of you who have never had polyjuice potion, it tastes like goblin piss." Moody declared.

"_Glad we're not drinking it then."_ Samantha thought.

"How come you all aren't drinking it?" Harry asked the Elementals.

"Voldemort already wants to capture us. We're already bait." Samantha declared.

So the Elementals watched as Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Tonks, and Mundungus drank the polyjuice potion and turned into Harry. It wasn't a very pleasant to watch.

"_I'm glad that we've never had to take that potion."_ Jimmy thought.

"_Me too, this has got to be one of the most disturbing things we've ever seen." _Amelia replied.

"_And we have seen many disgusting things in our lifetime._" Samantha stated.

Suddenly the room was filled with seven versions of Harry.

"Wow we're identical." The Fred and George versions of Harry stated.

"Really, we never noticed." Chelsea snarked.

"Not yet you aren't. Everyone needs to get changed. You need to change as well Potter." Moody said throwing a bag of clothes that looked exactly like Harry's in the middle of the room.

"You haven't got anything a bit more sporting do you?" Fred questioned.

"Yeah, I really don't fancy this color." George commented.

"Well fancy this, you're not you, now strip." Moody demanded.

"Okay." Mundungus replied.

"Bill, look away. I'm hideous." Fleur said.

"Listen up everyone, you all knew who you're assigned to go with. Mundungus, stay close to me I want to keep a close eye on you. You five, I understand that Voldemort wants the five of you captured. I suggest that you all spread out a bit, give them a bit of a distraction. As for Harry…" Moody said.

"Yes?" All the seven Potters asked.

"Where the devil are you?" Moody questioned.

"Here." Harry said raising his hands.

"You go with Hagrid." Moody stated.

"I'm the one who brought you here sixteen years ago Harry. When you were no bigger than a loaf of bread; so it only seems fitting that I be the one to take you away." Hagrid stated.

"Yes, it's all very touching." Moody deadpanned.

"I think it is." Chelsea declared.

_Outside_

Everyone else was on their thestrals and brooms, and Harry was in his motorcycle.. The Elementals mounted their brooms.

"Alright guys let's do this." Bethany stated.

"Amelia and Bethany are the only one with the long range weapons that won't be easily noticed. Bethany, you have the fuma shuriken, but you have the risk of losing it, so I suggest that if anyone tries to attack you just use your lightning. Amelia, we're going to be in your element, so be careful, but use it, and you're bow to your advantage. Chelsea, Jimmy, and I are job is to just fly and keep the Death Eaters away from the others; and remember our familiars will be up there too, and I made sure Abhay is secure in the harness on Claw's back. So they will be helping us in any way possible. " Samantha stated.

"I feel a little bit bad, that I have an upper advantage in this case." Amelia said.

"Don't worry about that. Let's just do what we need to do and let's have fun with it." Samantha declared.

"Yeah, this is going to be a challenge." Jimmy stated.

"Yes, but it's going to be a fun." Bethany declared.

"Yes, we managed to turn something that is meant to be totally depressing into something fun." Samantha stated.

"Oh, well, let's just do like we've been saying and go have fun." Chelsea declared.

"Yeah, let's go kick ass!" Samantha exclaimed.

"What are you guys doing?" Harry asked looking over at the group.

"Nothing, we are just insane." Amelia stated.

"Yeah, anyway, see you at the Burrow Harry." Samantha said.

Then the Elementals flew off.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! Well, now we know that they truly are insane! Thanks again to DevilDragon8 for helping me with all these awesome ideas. Pleeease review, we very much appreciate input. See you all in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: To the Burrow**

The Elementals flew off in different directions; Bethany and Amelia were higher in the air since they both had more of an advantage. Samantha, Chelsea, and Jimmy were flying a little bit lower to the ground and keeping a close eye. Bethany was currently looking for any Death Eaters that could be looking to attack the others. She managed to spot a Death Eater heading in the direction of Harry and Hagrid, and seeing how there was no one in sight, better act now.

"Hey, dark boy, up here!" Bethany yelled getting his attention. Surely enough he did look up, and flied up toward Bethany, and pulled out his wand. Luckily Bethany had chosen her mark already and fired a bolt of lightning right at his right leg. It hit him and he was falling off his broom in less than a nanosecond.

"Well, he certainly isn't going to survive that." Bethany declared as she continued to fly on and look for other death eaters.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Samantha was flying relatively low to the ground. She had to keep the Death Eaters away from the others. Currently she had about four Death Eaters behind her, and let's just say with her speed, that they couldn't really keep up with her.

"_That's right, try and catch me." _ Samantha stated.

She decided that now was the time to confuse them. So she took a sharp turn right and flew upwards. They managed to follow her but some of them were so far behind it looked like they weren't going to attack any time soon.

"Shit, they're still on my tail." Samantha stated. So she flew lower again and took a sharp left. She looked to see that there were still two Death Eaters behind her.

"Dammit, do these guys ever get tired?" Samantha cursed again.

Then she saw a set a bridge up ahead.

"That's it." She said. So she let the Death Eaters follow her in the direction of the bridge. She flew right toward one of the pillars making sure the Death Eaters were still behind her. Then when she was only a few feet from the pillar she steered herself back up, and watched as the last of the Death Eaters crashed into the pillar.

"Ha, take that you evil bastards." She said before flying off to look for more Death Eaters.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jimmy was trying to lead the Death Eaters from the order and the Trio, but as far away from the girls as well.

"_I know I can't take on all of them by myself, but I have to try to and make sure the girls stay unharmed." _ Jimmy thought.

He saw a bunch of Death Eaters floating above him, and decided that it was time to get rid of them.

"Hey, down here you idiots." Jimmy yelled.

The Death Eaters noticed him almost instantly and flew downward. Jimmy decided that it was time to speed it up.

"_I might not have the speed to match Samantha, but I can get away from these guys." _ He thought.

So Jimmy sped ahead and took a sharp left. The Death Eaters, followed him, but they were very far behind.

"You can't catch me, nobody can!" Jimmy yelled.

"What am I, the gingerbread man? I've been spending way too much time with the girls." Jimmy told himself.

Then Jimmy heard the flapping of wings coming from the left. He looked to see Claw and Abhay flying beside him.

"Oh come on Jimmy." Claw said.

"Yeah, you know you love them." Abhay added.

"I don't need this right now you guys. Anyway, you better get going, it looks like more Death Eaters are coming." Jimmy declared.

"Right, see you later Jimmy." Abhay said before he and Claw flew ahead.

"This is actually kind of weird." Jimmy said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Amelia was high up in the sky, keeping an eye out for any approaching Death Eaters.

"_I have to be careful. I know I have the ability to use my element, but Samantha's right, I can't let myself give into it." _She thought.

She noticed a few Death Eaters flying ahead, it looked like they were headed in the direction of Harry and Hagrid.

"_Oh no, I have to stop them." _Amelia thought.

So she concentrated hard enough and threw a gust at them, sending them off their brooms.

"No way are they going to survive that." Amelia said to herself.

She continued flying ahead when she noticed Hedwig flying ahead of her. She curiously followed her and saw that she was flying right toward Harry and Hagrid.

She got a little closer, but then out of the corner of her eye she saw a Death Eater pulling out his wand.

"Avada…" She heard him begin to say.

"_No!" _ She thought and immediately sent a powerful gust of wind at him, causing him to lose his balance.

"_Oh thank God!" _She said continuing onward knowing that Hedwig was safe.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chelsea was trying so hard to lead the Death Eaters away from the others, but it was getting to be a lot.

"_I'm always happy to help people, but this certainly is a lot to handle." _She thought.

About five Death Eaters were on her tail, and she was trying as best as she could to lead them in every different direction.

She flew upward trying to keep them from flying right through the tunnel in front of them.

They were still far behind her though. She realized that the Burrow didn't look much farther ahead.

"Back the Hell off!" Chelsea yelled to all the Death Eaters behind her.

She flew ahead of them and changed direction again. She saw the Burrow only a few feet away.

"_Oh thank God, I made it. I just hope the others are okay." _ Chelsea thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chelsea landed only a few feet from the front door of the Burrow to see Hagrid's motorcycle was already there.

She quickly ran inside to see that Harry and Hagrid were already inside and Harry was talking to Ginny.

"Chelsea dear." Mrs. Weasley said running over and hugging the water Elemental. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"Where are the others?" Harry questioned.

"I don't know, I haven't seen any of them yet."

Suddenly they heard a noise outside; they quickly headed out to see Bethany.

"Bethany!" Chelsea exclaimed running over to her cousin and hugging her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a couple of bruises." Bethany replied.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Lupin was running toward them with George hanging onto him.

"I need some help over here!" He exclaimed.

Everyone looked to see, his left ear was practically gone.

"Oh, my boy." Mrs. Weasley said rushing over toward them.

Harry, Ginny, Chelsea, and Bethany quickly followed them inside.

Lupin and Mrs. Weasley set him down on the couch. Then Lupin grabbed Harry and shoved him against the wall, with his wand pointed at him.

"What are you doing?!" Ginny questioned.

"What creature sat in the corner of the room the first time that Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?" Lupin asked.

"Are you mad?" Harry yelled.

"What creature?!" Lupin asked again.

"A grindylow." Harry answered.

Lupin dropped the wand. "We've been betrayed. Voldemort knew you were being moved. I had to make sure you weren't an imposter." Lupin stated. Only this time he pointed his wand at Chelsea and Bethany.

"You don't trust us remember?" Chelsea asked.

Lupin lowered his wand.

The whole situation was interrupted when another flash of light appeared outside.

Everyone except Chelsea and Bethany went outside. Chelsea looked at Bethany who only gave her a small nod. Then she pulled out her water bottle and leaned down to George's level.

"You tell anybody about this, and you'll get us all killed." Chelsea whispered to him before concentrating and moving the water to his injured ear. "I can't fix it completely, but it's better than before."

More people kept coming. After Fred and Mr. Weasley showed up they all came in and looked at George.

"How are you feeling George?" Fred asked leaning down to George's level next to Chelsea.

"Saintly." George replied.

"Come again?" Fred asked.

"I'm holey Fred; get it?" He asked pointing to his now slightly injured ear.

"The whole world in ear related humor and you come up with "I'm holey?" Fred asked.

"_Chelsea, get out here now!" _ Samantha yelled telepathically.

Both Chelsea and Bethany heard this and ran outside. They saw Samantha and Jimmy helping Amelia walk toward them. Thankfully, it looked like she didn't break anything.

"_Oh no!" _Chelsea and Bethany exclaimed running toward their cousins.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! What's happened to Amelia? You'll have to wait and see. Thanks again to DevilDragon8 for all of these ideas. Pleeease review, and see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day was the day before Bill and Fleur's wedding and everyone was just completely antsy, not only because of the wedding, but also because of what had occurred the night. Who wouldn't be? George got hurt, and Mad Eye was dead. It felt like things are only going to get worse from here on out. Currently the Elementals and the Trio were sitting in the living room of the burrow discussing what was had happened the night before.

"I can't believe that Mad Eye is dead." Amelia said.

"I know, stupid Mundungus." Bethany commented.

"Yeah, running from Voldemort was a dead giveaway." Chelsea declared.

"What a coward." Jimmy declared.

"Well, I have a feeling that things are going to get worse from here." Samantha stated.

"I don't think that there's a doubt that they are. We are in a war after all." Hermione confirmed.

"By the way, how did you five managed to find your way to Little Whinging last night?" Harry questioned.

"Well, Samantha and Amelia are pretty good navigators, so we just looked at a map and went from there." Jimmy stated.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard to do. We found the Burrow the exact same way when he first came here three years ago. The only difference is that this time we used our brooms." Samantha declared.

"Oh, I see." Harry replied.

"Say Samantha, since nothing is really happening today, do you think we came do another boxing session?" Ron asked.

"Sure Ron, we can do one right now. Come on let's go outside." Samantha stated.

So Ron and Samantha headed on outside, leaving the rest of the Elementals with Harry and Hermione.

"I think I'll go for a walk." Jimmy stated.

"Mind if I come with you?" Bethany asked.

"No, come on let's go." Jimmy said.

Bethany got up to from her spot on the floor, and both of them looked at Chelsea and Amelia.

"_We're going to go talk with the familiars."_ Jimmy declared.

Amelia and Chelsea just gave both of their cousins a nod before they both got up to leave.

"Say Amelia, do you think we should see if Mrs. Weasley needs help in the kitchen?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, I think we should. She's got to make lunch for a lot of people." Amelia stated.

"Wait, I think I'll go with you two, with all these extra people Mrs. Weasley will need all the help that she can get." Hermione confirmed.

"Okay, Harry do you want to come with us?" Chelsea asked.

"No thanks. I need to go talk to Remus and Tonks." Harry stated.

"Ok." Amelia said as the girls headed into the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It took about 10 minutes for Jimmy and Bethany to get to where the familiars were hiding, but they were finally there.

"Hi guys." Skye greeted.

"Where are the others?" Abhay questioned.

"They're back at the Burrow. Samantha is giving Ron another crash course in boxing, and Chelsea and Amelia were with Harry and Hermione before we left." Bethany stated.

"So, did you guys just come to say hi?" Claw asked.

"Well yes, but we also have something else to tell you." Jimmy declared.

"And what exactly would that be?" Arrow questioned.

"Tomorrow night, after the wedding, we're returning to the beach house." Bethany stated.

"Why?" Gollum asked.

"Well one, if Death Eaters show up then the beach house is the safest place to apparate to. Second, even if nothing happens, we still have to go back and collect a few more things." Jimmy declared.

"So what do you guys want us to do?" Abhay asked.

"We think that you all should head back to the beach house tonight." Bethany stated.

"Okay, we'll head out tonight." Gollum said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Samantha and Ron were outside working on boxing techniques. Ron was improving, but Samantha still managed to hit him a couple of times, and even if she was going easy on him, she still hits pretty hard.

"Come one Ron, I know you have it in you." Samantha said.

Ron threw another punch, but Samantha blocked it. She used her free arm to aim for Ron's stomach, but he somehow managed to catch her fist before it hit him and released her fists, pushing her back in the process.

"Very impressive Ron, you're doing really well." Samantha declared.

"Thanks, you're still a pretty tough opponent though." Ron replied.

"Well remember that these are crash courses. I've been doing this for years now." Samantha declared.

True, but you're still pretty tough." Ron declared.

"Well, what can I say, practice makes perfect. I think we've had enough for today Ron." Samantha stated.

"Okay, say, did Chelsea bring any of her remedies with her?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah, I think she brought some bottles of bruise elixir with her. I'd go ask her first though." Samantha said.

"Okay, are you coming?" Ron asked.

"No, you go ahead Ron. I'm just going to practice a bit on my own for a while." Samantha declared.

"Alright then." Ron said before heading back toward the house.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Amelia, Chelsea, and Hermione were helping Mrs. Weasley prepare lunch for everyone.

"It's nice of you dearies to offer to help me." Mrs. Weasley stated.

"Oh, it was no trouble Mrs. Weasley, we're happy to help." Amelia stated.

"It's the least we can do after all." Chelsea added.

"Yeah, you treat us like we're family after all." Hermione confirmed.

"You three are family, same for Harry, Samantha, Bethany, and Jimmy. You're daughters and sons in my book." Mrs. Weasley stated.

"Well thank you Mrs. Weasley, that means a lot of us." Amelia declared.

"Hey Chelsea?" A familiar voice called her attention.

The girls turned to see Ron standing behind them, he had a few bruises, but he didn't look too beaten up.

"Hey Ron, Samantha give you a rough session again?" Amelia questioned.

"No, she wasn't too hard on me this time." Ron stated.

"Really... I think it looks like she gave you a run for your money." Fred stated as he and George came in from the living room.

"A pretty good run too." George added.

"Chelsea do you have any bruise elixir with you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, up in my bag, I can go get you some." Chelsea replied.

"You make your own remedies dearie?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"She sure does Mrs. Weasley. They're quite good too." Hermione stated.

"Do you think I could see some of them?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Certainly Mrs. Weasley, I'll go get some." Chelsea said going upstairs to retrieve them from her bags.

"Where is Samantha anyway?" Amelia questioned.

"She's still outside, said she wanted to practice a bit more." Ron replied.

"Fred dearie could you go fetch her, tell her that lunch is ready? George can you do the same with everyone else?" Mrs. Weasley asked her sons.

"Sure mum." George replied.

"Good luck with Samantha." George whispered to Fred.

"Shut up." Fred whispered back.

What they didn't know is that Amelia heard the whole thing.

"_Those two are so weird." _ She thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! Sorry for any delay, but there are two one-shots coming up soon. Thank you to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all the ideas that go into this story. Pleeease write reviews and I'll see you all in the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Wedding**

The day had finally arrived; Bill and Fleur were going to be married. Everyone was filled with excitement, but they were also filled with fear, fear that death eaters may show up and ruin the wedding. For now it was just best that everyone do what they can to prepare for the wedding. The boys were currently setting up the marquee and the girls were helping Mrs. Weasley setting up the chairs and the tables for the reception which would take place after the wedding. They spent about ten minutes doing this before there was a noise. Everyone looked to see none other than, the minister of magic, Rufus Scrimgeour.

"What's the minister of magic doing here?" Ron questioned.

"To what do we owe the honor minister?" Harry asked.

"I wish to speak to you, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Miss Granger Mr. Potter." The minister declared.

"_Should we at least go with them?"_ Chelsea questioned.

"_I don't think so. If the minister is here it must be something important." _ Samantha stated.

"_Yeah, or, maybe it has to do with Dumbledore." _Amelia declared.

"_Maybe, he's going to read them Dumbledore's will."_ Jimmy said.

"_Well, I doubt the old man left us anything."_ Bethany stated.

"_Probably didn't, but even if he did what would he leave us?"_ Chelsea asked.

"_I don't know, but I honestly don't care right now." _Samantha stated.

"Hey, why aren't you guys following them?" Fred questioned interrupting the Elementals telepathic conversation.

"We don't see a need to." Samantha replied.

"Why?" George questioned.

"They're probably reading Dumbledore's will, and quite frankly, we're not very interested in just standing there and listening to the minister read it." Chelsea said.

So everyone continued setting up the inside of the marquee. About an hour later the Marquee was complete.

"I think it looks lovely." Mrs. Weasley declared.

"Oh yes Mrs. Weasley it's absolutely stunning." Amelia stated.

"_Stunning, that's a pretty fancy word there Amelia." _Bethany commented.

"_Bethany, be quiet." _Amelia said.

"_If you two start an argument I'll hit both of you." _Chelsea declared.

"Why don't you dearies go get ready? The ceremony starts in two hours." Mrs. Weasley stated.

"Are you sure you don't need help with anything else Mrs. Weasley?" Jimmy questioned.

"No, we only have a few more things to do. Go on dearies, you still need to get dressed and everything." Mrs. Said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour later the Elementals were getting prepared in some of the many rooms of the Burrow. Samantha and Chelsea were getting prepared in one room, Amelia and Bethany in another, and Jimmy in another with the rest of the boys. Samantha and Chelsea were just about finished. Chelsea was putting her shoes on, and Samantha was trying to figure out what to do with her hair.

"Need a hand with your hair Samantha?" Chelsea offered.

"Sure." Samantha replied.

Just as Samantha sat in the chair in front of the mirror, Amelia came bursting into the room, already in her outfit.

"You guys have got to help me. I need you to get in there and kick Bethany into gear. She's barely started getting ready."

"Does nobody respect a closed door anymore?" Samantha snarked quietly.

Chelsea heard this and snorted a bit.

"Honestly Amelia, she's always like that. I know I've gone places with her." Chelsea declared picking up a brush and brushing Samantha's hair.

"Yeah, she's always been like that. You're just realizing this now?" Samantha questioned.

"Well yeah, but we really need to be out there in less than 20 minutes." Amelia stated.

Suddenly Bethany barged into the room, her dress was one, her shoes were in one hand and her makeup supplies were in the other, her hair was still not done.

"_And the other one has no idea what a closed door means."_ Samantha snarked quietly again.

"I don't know what she's telling you but don't listen to her. I have got my act together." Bethany declared.

"Bethany, you only have your dress on, your hair's not done and neither is your makeup. You don't even have your shoes on." Chelsea said.

"Yeah, and it's going to take her at least 20 minutes to do her makeup because she wears too much!" Amelia exclaimed.

"I do not Amelia!" Bethany yelled.

"Yes you do!" Amelia yelled.

Chelsea and Samantha just watched the whole thing from the mirror.

"And they say Jimmy is immature." Samantha commented.

Chelsea started laughing at this.

"Jimmy is immature." Bethany yelled.

"Are you talking about me?" A familiar voice questioned.

The girls turned to see Jimmy standing in the door way, already in his dress robes and everything. Why do boys get ready so quickly?

"Does no one understand the concept of knocking?" Samantha snarked.

"Jimmy, we're getting dressed, what if we were naked?!" Bethany questioned.

"But you're not." Jimmy confirmed.

"But what if we were?!" Amelia said.

"Then Samantha would kill me, problem solved." Jimmy stated.

"That does sound like something I would do." Samantha commented.

"Seriously you guys, I could be ready in five minutes if I have to. What's with all the pressure?" Bethany asked resuming the argument.

"Bethany when have you ever been ready in five minutes?" Samantha asked rhetorically.

"... Shut up." Bethany finally said.

"See, you can't deny it." Amelia stated.

"Oh come on that's not fair, I couldn't find my dress or my shoes." Bethany claimed.

"Dude they were in the closet." Samantha stated.

"Oh, my God you guys are being so unfair." Bethany declared.

"No we're not; you should have started getting ready an hour ago." Amelia stated.

"Oh please, I know you started getting ready then Amelia, but I bet the rest of you only started 20 minutes ago." Bethany said.

"I could have sworn that we started getting ready an hour ago, unless time has decided to slow down." Samantha snarked.

"Yeah, so much for the saying "How time flies." Chelsea added.

Both girls started laughing.

"I seriously hate you all right now." Bethany said.

"Okay, girls just please calm down." Jimmy said.

"And the boy has a death wish." Samantha stated.

"Jimmy, haven't you learned anything from living with four girls for seven years? You never tell a girl to calm down." Amelia declared.

"I'm sorry, I mean, come on girls we have to be down there in less than twenty minutes." Jimmy confirmed.

"We know, but Bethany needs to get ready." Amelia confirmed.

"Well you guys are stalling me right now." Bethany declared.

Samantha and Chelsea, who were still watching the whole thing from the mirror, had just about had enough.

Since Chelsea had just finished doing her hair, Samantha got up and grabbed Bethany's arm and placed her in the chair in front of the mirror.

"Okay, if we're going to get down there on time we need to get to work now. Bethany put your shoes on. Chelsea, do her make up. Amelia, get over here and do something with her hair." Samantha commanded.

"Alright, let's get on it." Chelsea said.

While the girls were helping Bethany get ready Chelsea decided to start a conversation.

"Hey guys, how much time do you think has passed in our world?" She questioned applying eye shadow to Bethany's eyelids.

"Who knows, it could be the same amount of time that has passed in this world for all we know." Amelia declared.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but going through puberty once was bad enough, but we had to go through it twice." Samantha confirmed.

"I forget… were you always this snarky back home?" Chelsea asked.

"No of course I wasn't, I had to sleep sometimes." Samantha snarked.

"You know it'd be kinda weird if we went back and seven years did pass." Chelsea said.

"What do you mean?" Bethany asked.

"Well think about it, if seven years really have passed, then I'm supposed to be 24 right now." Chelsea declared.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot how old we're supposed to really be." Amelia said.

"Now look at me; do I look 24 years old to you?" Chelsea questioned.

"No, you look ten years old." Samantha said.

"Yeah, you don't even look like you can get into a bar." Jimmy stated.

"I hate to burst your bubble Jimmy, you're younger than her, and even though you're taller and all, you don't look like you could get into one either." Amelia declared.

"Dammit! Amelia I really hate it sometimes when you're right." Jimmy commented.

"Yeah, it can suck sometimes." Bethany added.

"Okay Bethany, you are finished." Amelia said sealing her hair style with some hairspray.

The girls all stood up and fixed their dresses.

"Ugh, why am I wearing a dress?" Samantha asked.

"Because they occasion called for it." Bethany replied.

"Why do you hate wearing dresses so much Samantha?" Amelia questioned.

"They are evil." Samantha declared.

"How can a piece of clothing be evil?" Chelsea asked.

"You can't run away in them." Samantha confirmed.

"You can't?" Bethany questioned.

"No, have you ever tried it?" Samantha asked.

"Yes." Bethany replied.

"And?" Samantha asked.

"I couldn't run." Bethany declared.

"Exactly." Samantha said.

"She makes a really good point there." Chelsea stated.

"How'd your mom get you to wear them when you were little?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, there was a lot of kicking and screaming on both of our parts. She used to have to bribe me with jelly beans." Samantha declared.

"Did you say jelly beans?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yeah, she wasn't going to get a four year old to put on a dress with lima beans." Samantha snarked.

"And it worked?" Amelia asked.

"Well, they had to hold me down to get me to put it on for five minutes, but in the end I got five jelly beans." Samantha stated.

"What?" Bethany questioned.

"Only five?" Chelsea asked.

Well yeah, you'd need more than five jelly beans to get me to wear a dress for a couple of hours." Samantha declared.

"Well, I'm afraid we don't have any jelly beans." Jimmy said.

"Shut up Jimmy." Samantha said.

"Well, if we're all done here, let's go down to the wedding." Chelsea stated.

"Alright, let's go." Samantha confirmed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few hours later the marquee was crowded with people at the reception. The bride and groom were currently dancing joyfully with each other, some other guests joined in. Chelsea, Amelia, and Bethany were among these people. They were still of course wearing there outfits from the wedding. Chelsea was wearing a dark blue knee length spaghetti strap dress with a sweetheart neckline, and a pair of silver strappy sandals with a two inch heel; her hair was in a wavy half up half down do. Amelia was wearing a light silver knee length scoop neck dress with thick straps, and a pair of white flats; her hair was down and straightened. Bethany was wearing a yellow sleeveless lace dress that ended a little above the knees and had an illusion neckline, and a pair of light yellow flats; Amelia had styled her hair in a low side bun.

While the three girls were on the dance floor Samantha and Jimmy were just looking around with Harry. Samantha was wearing a black halter back dress that ended a little above the knees, and a pair of black strappy sandals with a one inch heel; Chelsea had styled her hair so two strands from both sides of her head and pinned then together in the back of her head with a red barrette. Jimmy was wearing a black dress robes, black dress pants, and a white button down shirt, a green tie, and black dress shoes.

"Hey guys." Fred and George greeted their three friends.

"Samantha, I know that you said at the Yule Ball that you don't like being complimented about appearances, so I'll refrain." George said.

"Well thank you." Samantha said.

"Why do you not like being complimented Samantha?" Harry asked.

"Well, my mom would put my hair up, and when my dad saw me he said how cute I looked, and I honestly didn't like it. So one day I hid from all day long, and since he couldn't see me he couldn't tell me how cute I looked. " Samantha explained.

"Wow, you were even crazy when we were little." Jimmy stated.

"Oh, well, I'm the kettle and you're the pot; so guess what, we're both still black." Samantha stated.

"Uh oh, you got burned Jimmy." Bethany said as she, Chelsea, and Amelia approached the group.

"Hahaha, don't rub it in." Jimmy said.

"Well, if you guys excuse me, I think I'm going to go and talk to Luna." Harry said before leaving.

"So are you guys enjoying yourselves?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I mean we haven't been to a wedding in a long time, but it's really nice." Amelia commented.

"Yeah, say, who is Harry talking to over there?" Bethany questioned noticing Harry at one of the tables.

"Oh, well that's Elphias Doge. He writes for the Daily Prophet, he wrote that article about Dumbledore." Chelsea stated.

"And at the table across from them is our great Aunt Muriel. She's kind of annoying, won't lie." George stated.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Chelsea said.

"I bet you it's about Dumbledore." Jimmy said.

"It probably is." Samantha confirmed.

Suddenly something flew into the marquee. It was a patronus, and it took the form of a lynx. Kingsley's voice rang from it.

"The Ministry of Magic has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They're coming." The voice stated.

Then everyone went into a panic and started making a run for it.

"_Guys, we need to get out of here!" _ Samantha declared.

"_Wait, where's the Trio?" _Jimmy questioned.

Soon the black clouds were everywhere and people were apparating away, attempting to escape.

The Elementals eventually found the Trio amongst the panicked guests and called out to them.

"You guys over here." Amelia called.

"I know a safe place." Samantha stated as Harry grabbed on to her hand.

Then the eight young Gryffindors were apparating. Within ten seconds they hit sand covered ground.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! Sorry for the delay. This is a really long chapter, lol! Anyways, as always special thanks to DevilDragon8 for being an amazing coauthor. Pleeease review this story! We would really like to know all your opinions on it! See you guys in the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Revealing the Truth**

The Elementals and the Trio got up off the sandy ground that they fell on only moments ago. The Elementals looked up at their house, before looking at the Trio.

"Where exactly are we?" Hermione questioned.

"This is our house." Amelia confirmed.

"You guys live here?" Ron asked.

"No Ron, we live on the streets." Samantha snarked.

"Of course we live here Ron, is that so hard to believe?" Chelsea asked.

"No, I just never knew anyone who lived on the beach." Ron declared.

"Well, come on, let's go inside." Jimmy stated.

"How come you guys brought us here?" Harry questioned.

"This is a muggle neighborhood. Everyone evacuated so there's no reason for the Death Eaters to come here." Bethany said.

"So we're safe here for now." Chelsea added.

So they entered their house and went into the kitchen/living room area.

"Okay, first things first, we need to get changed." Samantha stated.

"But we don't have any extra clothes." Ron said.

"Actually, I have them." Hermione said opening her small beaded bag.

"How'd you do that?" Bethany questioned.

"Undetectable extension charm." Hermione stated pulling out clothes.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" Ron questioned.

So the boys went downstairs with Jimmy to his room to change, and Hermione went upstairs with the girls to change. When they were all finished everyone headed back down stairs.

"Okay, I know it's late, but we have something important to tell you three." Samantha stated.

"Okay…" Harry said.

"Something we've been holding in for quite some time now." Amelia added.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well before we start, I think I'll make everybody something to drink. What do you guys want, tea, coffee, hot chocolate?" Samantha asked.

"I'd like a cup of tea please." Amelia said.

"Same please." Chelsea replied.

"I'll have hot chocolate." Jimmy stated.

"Samantha, you by any chance do you know how to make a cappuccino?" Hermione questioned.

"Sure Hermione I can make one." Samantha replied.

"Oh, can I have one to Samantha?" Bethany asked.

"Sure Bethany, Harry, Ron, what would you guys like?" Samantha asked.

"I'll just have hot chocolate, thanks Samantha." Harry said.

"Can I actually try some of Hermione's drink first?" Ron asked.

"Certainly Ron." Hermione said handing her cappuccino.

So Ron took a small sip of the cappuccino, he didn't look like he liked it very much.

"I'll never understand how muggles can drink this stuff, no offense Hermione, and you too Bethany. Can I just have some hot chocolate Samantha?" Ron asked.

"Sure thing Ron." Samantha replied.

Once everyone had their drink Samantha joined everyone else in the living room, but before she did she left a cup of tea on the counter in the kitchen.

"How come you made an extra cup of tea Samantha?" Harry questioned.

"In case some else shows up later." Samantha replied.

"_Do you think he'll show up later?" _Chelsea asked.

"_If we're going to tell them the truth then there's a good chance that he might." _ Jimmy declared.

"_Yeah, I have a feeling he'll show up either way." _ Samantha stated.

"Okay so what exactly do you five want to tell us?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to say this as simply as possible…we're all not who you guys think we are." Samantha stated, in her real voice.

"What are you talking about, and what happened to your voice?" Ron questioned.

"Well, for starters, we're not English, we're actually American." Amelia confirmed in her real voice.

"Americans, then how did you all end up at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"That's the other thing; we're not really from this world." Chelsea declared.

"What exactly does that mean?" Harry questioned.

"This is going to sound crazy, but we're from a world where you guys our part of a book series." Jimmy stated.

"And a movies series too." Bethany added.

"Then how did you all get here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we were on a school field trip in London…well, the four of us were, Bethany didn't come on the trip so she was still home in America. Anyway, Chelsea and I were in a book shop, looking at the series when we ran into a man, who actually turned out to be Dumbledore, and we had a rather erratic talk with him, and before he left he touched all the books." Amelia explained.

"In chronological order too." Chelsea added. "So Amelia and I got curious and picked up the first book, next thing we knew we were in Kings Cross Station and we were 11 year olds. Then when we were looking for Platform 9 ¾ we ran into Samantha. Next we ran into Jimmy on the train; and finally after the first day of classes Dumbledore showed up with Bethany." Chelsea declared.

"Why would Dumbledore bring all of you here though?" Harry questioned.

"That's the next thing. I'm sure you're all familiar with the wizard known as Merlin?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, he was a famous wizard who lived during the era of King Arthur." Ron confirmed.

"Well, Merlin, had powers to control the five elements; and yes, he was imprisoned by a student of his, but it was believed that he did have a child somehow before he was imprisoned, and that child had children, and so on and so on, but it was believed that he had five descendants, each wielding the power over one of those elements." Samantha stated.

"Are you all trying to tell us that you're the descendants of Merlin?" Hermione asked.

"I understand it sounds crazy, but yes." Chelsea replied.

"So you all lied about being related?" Ron questioned.

"Well, not exactly. We're all Merlin's, great, great, well you get the idea, there's like 30 or 40 greats there so I'm not going to say all of them, the point is we are grandchildren technically speaking." Jimmy declared.

"So we are cousins, just very distant cousins." Amelia confirmed.

"So, each of you possesses control over a different element?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, I control fire." Samantha stated.

"I control water." Chelsea said.

"I have control over air." Amelia stated.

"I can control lightning." Bethany declared.

"And I control earth." Jimmy said.

"Really, prove it then." Ron said.

"Okay then, no problem." Chelsea said turning her attention to the kitchen sink. She extended her arm in the direction of it and it turned on. She then began moving her hands until the water was moving around in all different directions. Then she focused it between her hands until it was ice. Then she changed it back to water and moved it back to the sink.

"Okay, but what about the rest of you?" Harry asked.

Amelia raised her hand in front of her and all of a sudden there was a strong gust of wind blowing all throughout the room. Then she put her hand down and the breeze was gone.

"You guys might want to move back for this." Samantha stated.

So the Trio moved back a bit. Samantha formed a small ball of fire in her hand brought it upward a few inched from her lips, and blew out, feeding the fire until it was blowing outward. Then she stopped blowing and extinguished the flame in her hand.

You guys might want to come out to the deck with us to get a demonstration from me and Bethany." Jimmy said heading outside with the rest of the Elementals following.

So the Trio followed the Elementals outside to the deck.

"Okay, I'll show you my ability first." Jimmy stated.

So Jimmy found a rock on the side of the deck and extended his hand out toward it, and next thing anyone knew the rock was floating. Then Jimmy flicked his wrist and the rock was heading in Bethany's direction. She did not move or even wince as she knew what was going to happen next. The rock froze halfway and the floated back toward Jimmy who caught it and began rotated it above his hand before placing it back down.

"Okay, now you guys get to see what I can do." Bethany said.

So Bethany raised her hands out toward the sky and suddenly electricity was coming right out of her hands and out of the clouds.

"Woah!" Ron exclaimed

"Is there anything else that you guys can do that we should know about?" Harry asked.

"You guys remember the when we got sorted and the Sorting Hat told Jimmy he had a gift that not many people possess?" Chelsea questioned.

"Well that gift is telepathy; I can read minds and hear other people's thoughts." Jimmy declared.

"Really?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, and don't worry Harry, we'll tell you why we think we were sent here, but first let's go back inside. " Jimmy said.

"I didn't say anything." Harry replied.

"Yes, but you're thinking it." Jimmy replied.

"Wow, you're actually right." Harry stated.

So the eight Gryffindors went back inside and sat down in the living room again.

"So, if you're all Merlin's descendants, then why were you all sent here?" Harry asked.

"Ow o wow, hot, hot, hot!" Someone exclaimed from the kitchen.

Everyone turned to see an old man in with long white hair and a long beard of the same color in dark purple robes sitting in the kitchen holding a cup of tea.

"It's tea Grandpa of course it's hot. Honestly, you're a wise old man, but you have no common sense." Samantha stated.

"I'm starting to think that you made it this hot on purpose just to burn my tongue Samantha." Merlin stated.

"It was the same temperature as everyone else's drinks Grandpa, you're supposed to sip it, not gulp it." Samantha replied.

"Are you really the wizard Merlin?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I am." Merlin replied. "Well, I'm the spirit of Merlin. I exist merely to help guide my grandchildren here." Grandpa declared.

"So they really are you're grandchildren, and they are elementals?" Harry questioned.

"Yes I did." Merlin stated.

"Why?" Ron questioned.

"I'll let them explain that, right now I need to heal my burning tongue." Merlin declared.

"Harry, do you remember that tarot card reading I gave you during Christmas vacation two years ago?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, it said something about trusting in the five elements and…" Harry paused.

"Exactly the five elements refer to us because we control them." Amelia declared.

"And that prophecy that Voldemort was talking about, it goes a little something like this…In a world full of magic and darkness, five strangers shall appear. And onto them great power shall be given. With aid of their guardians they shall do great good, and help bring light to a world of despair. These strangers come from far flung places, to be brought together for this great need. Their powers to be wondrous, and stoked by mythical creatures. Merlin is their guide and the five elements at their backs. The choice to use the power is theirs alone." Chelsea recited.

"You guys actually memorized a prophecy?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it's about us. We felt like we needed to know what it means." Bethany declared.

"We finally understand what it means. We're here to help you put an end to this war, yes, you need to kill Voldemort, but we have to help you." Jimmy declared.

"And that is exactly why I sent you all here, so you can realize that you possessed this power and so that you can use it to help fight in this war." Merlin stated.

"We're going to help you Harry, whether you like it or not." Samantha declared.

"Haven't all seven of you been doing that for six years now?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"We're here for you mate." Ron stated.

"Hey guys, shouldn't we go check on the familiars? They got here way before we did after all." Chelsea said.

"Oh yeah, they left yesterday afternoon after all." Bethany replied.

"You guys have familiars?" Harry asked.

'Yeah, we thought every witch and wizard did." Jimmy stated.

"Anyway, we just want to go talk to them for a bit. We can introduce you guys to them tomorrow if you want, but for now why don't you guys just relax. I think we're all going to head to bed when we get back anyway." Samantha said.

"Grandpa, do you have time to stay and keep them company while we go outside for a few minutes?" Amelia asked.

"I'm afraid not, I must go now, after all my visits have a time limit." Merlin said finishing his tea. "Good bye everyone, I will see you again soon." Merlin said before disappearing in a white light.

"Did that really all just happen?" Ron questioned.

"Yes Ron it did." Amelia stated.

"Anyway, you guys just chill here. We'll be back in a few minutes." Jimmy declared.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Elementals headed toward the cave that the familiars stayed in and found that they were all just sitting by the cave's entrance.

"You guys made it back alright." Claw confirmed.

"Yeah, but Death Eaters crashed the wedding." Samantha declared.

"And everyone else?" Arrow questioned.

"We're not sure what happened to them." Amelia declared.

"Yeah, I hope they're okay." Chelsea added.

"I'm sure everyone got away safely." Abhay said.

"By the way, we brought the Trio with us." Bethany stated.

"Oh, can we meet them?" Skye asked.

"Maybe tomorrow for now I think we all just want to get some sleep." Jimmy confirmed.

"Well, we're just glad you guys came to tell us you're alright." Gollum stated.

"Anyway, we'll probably be up early so we'll see you guys in the morning." Samantha stated.

"Okay, goodnight everyone." Arrow said.

"Goodnight." The Elementals said before heading back to the house.

When they got back they found the Trio on the couch. They were all fast asleep.

"_We really shouldn't wake them up."_ Samantha stated.

"_Yeah, they must be exhausted." _Bethany stated.

"_I think we all are."_ Chelsea said taking the blanket at the end of the couch and placing it over their three friends.

"_I suppose that we should all head up to bed now." _ Amelia said.

"_Yeah, well goodnight girls."_ Jimmy said before heading down to the basement.

"_Goodnight Jimmy." _The girls said before heading to their rooms upstairs.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Elementals were all up early the next morning. They realized that the Trio was still asleep though. So they got breakfast as quietly as possible and returned to their rooms.

"_What should we do until they wake up?" _ Chelsea asked.

"_How about we play our instruments? We haven't touched them in forever." _Amelia suggested.

"_I like that idea." _Bethany said.

"_Should we go tell the familiars?" _ Jimmy questioned.

"_Yeah, they can listen to us. Bethany I think you and I need to take it outside though." _ Samantha declared.

"_Cool with me." _Bethany replied.

"_Well, let's go get them." _Chelsea declared.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few minutes later Jimmy was down in his room in the basement, Gollum was sitting there and listening to him.

A few minutes later Jimmy was interrupted from his drumming by somebody practically shouting his name.

"Oh, morning guys." Jimmy greeted.

"Who's the gnome?" Ron asked.

"I happen to be his familiar." Gollum snarked.

"Gollum take it easy. This is Gollum, and like he said he's my familiar." Jimmy stated.

"You have a gnome as your familiar?" Harry questioned.

"Well, gnomes are creatures of the earth." Jimmy replied.

"And since when do you play the drums?" Hermione questioned.

"I have for a while actually. We all play an instrument. In fact the girls are playing right now."

"Oh, okay. Well we'll leave you to the drums. Nice meeting you Gollum." Hermione said.

"Ditto." Gollum replied.

And the Trio went back up the stairs.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chelsea was in her room playing her keyboards. Arrow was standing on the balcony outside on in her horse form.

'You're sounding really good Chelsea." Arrow stated.

"Thanks Arrow, but I haven't practiced in a while. Normally I'd say that I need to practice more, but there are more serious things to do." Chelsea stated.

"Hey Chelsea." The Trio greeted from the door way.

"Hey guys, this is Arrow, she's my familiar." Chelsea said introducing the kelpie to her friends.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all, Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Arrow said.

"Hello Arrow." Harry said.

"If you don't mind me asking Arrow, what kind of creature are you exactly?" Hermione asked.

"I am a kelpie. I can shift into any creature I desire." Arrow said.

"Yeah, usually when she's up here with me she takes the form of a dog or a bird, but I wanted to introduce her to you all today so we figured it was best that she stay in her regular form." Chelsea stated.

"So, you play piano Chelsea?" Ron asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I know a few songs, but I'm definitely no expert." Chelsea replied.

Suddenly the sound of several types of music being played together came in from above.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"That's Amelia; she's working with her DJ programs."

"Her what?" Harry asked.

"She basically takes several songs and tries to mix different beats and rhythms together." Chelsea explained.

"That sounds cool." Ron stated.

"Yeah, it is. Why do you guys head on up and see her? I think she wants you all to meet Skye anyway." Chelsea stated.

"Alright then, see you later Chelsea." Hermione said before the Trio headed up to the loft to Amelia's room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Amelia was looking for some songs to mix together, and decided what kinds of beats to add. Skye was sitting atop her dresser and listening in fascination.

"How do you know what sounds to put where so well Amelia?" She asked.

"You just have to find the right kind of beats." Amelia replied.

"Hi Amelia." Hermione greeted from the door way.

"Oh, hey guys come on in." Amelia greeted.

"I'd like you all to meet Skye. She's my familiar." Amelia confirmed.

"Hello everybody, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Skye greeted.

"You're a phoenix are you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I am." Skye replied.

"You actually look a bit like Fawkes." Ron stated.

"Oh really, well I have met him before, he's so nice and friendly." Skye stated.

"What is that machine that you're using Amelia?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, well Harry this is a laptop computer, it doesn't need to be physically connected to wires, so you can move around with it." Amelia explained.

"What about that music, how did you make it?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, you can store music on a laptop. So I use songs I have on here, put them into this program, and then I just mixed certain beats and sections from the song together." Amelia declared.

"That sounds difficult." Harry stated.

"It can be." Amelia confirmed. "It just takes a lot of practice."

So we've met three familiars. Where are Samantha and Bethany?" Ron questioned.

"They're outside with Claw and Abhay. Just try not to panic, out of all the familiars there's can look the most intimidating." Amelia warned.

"Amelia, Chelsea has a kelpie as her familiar. How much more intimidating can they be?" Harry asked.

"You'll just have to see for yourselves I guess." Amelia said going back to her laptop.

"Okay we will the. See you later Amelia, and nice meeting you Skye." Hermione said.

So the Trio headed outside to find Samantha and Bethany.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Trio found Samantha and Bethany by the deck outside playing their guitars. Samantha was playing an electric guitar while Bethany was playing an acoustic guitar. That's not the only thing they realized…There was a Peruvian Vipertooth Dragon and an Acromantula standing beside them.

"Amelia was kidding. You guys have these creatures as your familiars?!" Harry questioned in surprise.

"Oh hi guys, yes this is Abhay, he's my familiar." Bethany said introducing the giant spider to her friends.

"And this is my familiar, Claw." Samantha said motioning to said dragon.

"Nice to meet all of you." Abhay declared.

"Yeah, glad we finally get to meet you all." Claw stated.

"You guys these creatures are dangerous…no offense to either of you." Ron stated clinging to Hermione and trying not to faint at the sight of Abhay.

"Yeah, for all we know they might want to eat you." Harry added.

Samantha looked at Claw.

"You want to eat me?" Samantha asked looking at Claw.

"Yes, Samantha, I've been looking after you and protecting you for six years just so I can eat you." Claw said sarcastically

"Okay, just making sure." Samantha deadpanned.

"We assure you that we are friendly creatures. We don't attack humans unless they pose a threat toward us or the Elementals here of course." Abhay stated.

"Yeah, we won't eat you unless they tell us to." Claw declared.

"Claw!" Samantha exclaimed.

"What'd I say?" He asked.

"So, what do we do today?" Harry asked.

"Do you guys want to go kill Death Eaters?" Samantha asked.

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We've been doing it all summer. Grandpa sent us out to do it." Bethany confirmed.

"Oh yeah, I could have sworn I heard dad talking to Lupin about something like that." Ron declared.

"Yeah, so do you guys want to see us in action?" Samantha questioned.

"What about all your belonging here?" Harry questioned.

"And what if they see us, Voldemort is after Harry too, but I don't think Death Eaters will hesitate on trying to kill the three of us." Hermione declared.

"We'll use the undetectable extension charm to fit what we need to take in our bags. As for you guys, you could probably just hide under the invisibility cloak to be safe." Bethany suggested.

"Okay, we might as well take down as many people in You-Know-Who's army as we can now." Harry said.

"Okay, let us go get the others." Samantha stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So you all have specific outfits for fighting in?" Ron asked as the Elementals sand the Trio flew on Claw's back to a forest a good two hours away from the beach house. It really didn't matter; they weren't going back there anyway. The Elementals were all in their summer battle outfits.

"Yeah, they were Grandpa's idea." Jimmy declared.

"Why are they color coordinated though?" Hermione questioned.

"Each of us just has our own signature colors. You've seen us wearing these colors plenty of times." Amelia declared.

"Claw land here please." Samantha said to her dragon.

"How can you tell that the Death Eaters will be here?" Harry questioned.

"Believe me, they'll show up here." Samantha stated.

'You guys better get under the cloak." Chelsea declared.

So the Trio got under the cloak and moved back for safety.

Suddenly five Death Eaters came swooping in from the sky.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Elementals. Fancy taking a trip with us kids?" One of the Death Eaters asked before bursting into laughter.

"No thank you sir." Chelsea said sarcastically.

"Well, we're just going to have to do something about that then won't we?" Another Death Eater questioned.

"Bring it on." Samantha said pulling her sword out of its sheath.

The rest of the Elementals pulled out the rest of their weapons as well. The Death Eaters charged at them, and each Elemental went after a Death Eater, assisting the others when it looked necessary. When it was over there was blood everywhere. The Trio finally came out from under the cloak.

"I can't stand the feeling of blood on my hands." Amelia stated.

"None of us can." Chelsea said washing the blood off her hands with the water in her pouch.

"You guys really are scary." Ron declared.

"Well Ron, if there's ever a time to be scary, it's now." Samantha stated.

"What do we do now?" Bethany asked.

"We need to find a new place to hide." Harry declared.

"How about we go to Grimmauld Place? I'm sure they'll never expect to us there." Samantha suggested.

"That's actually a pretty good idea." Hermione stated.

"Okay then let's go, before we're seen." Harry stated.

The Elementals looked at each other before nodding.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! Sorry for another delay. This was a long chapter for me to write. Another one will be coming soon though. Thank you again to DevilDragon8 for being an awesome coauthor. Please review, we appreciate feedback. See you in the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: 12 Grimmauld Place**

The next night the Elementals and the Trio arrived at Grimmauld Place. The minute they opened the door, something began to materialize down the hallway soon an apparition of Dumbledore was charging down the hallway and yelling. Most of the girls screamed, and then, the apparition was gone.

"_What the hell was that?!" _Bethany exclaimed.

"_I don't know, but it kind of freaked me out." _Chelsea declared.

"_It freaked me out too, that was just plain creepy." _Amelia stated.

"What the bloody Hell was that?" Ron questioned.

"Probably Moody's idea, in case Snape decided to come lurking about." Hermione replied.

"Well Bethany, as fun as this is, let go of me now." Samantha said with a blank expression on her face.

"Sorry." Bethany said letting go of Samantha's arm.

Hermione attempted to cast a spell, but nothing happened.

"I think we're safe here." Hermione stated.

"We should try and get some sleep." Harry declared.

"I don't know if I can take sleeping in any of these rooms." Jimmy declared.

"Yeah, me either, it just doesn't feel right." Chelsea stated.

"Okay, we'll all just sleep in the parlor then." Harry declared.

"That's fine with me." Samantha replied.

"Me too, I don't care as long as we can get some sleep." Bethany said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Half an hour later everyone was lying somewhere within the parlor. Harry was lying on the couch on the far side of the parlor fast asleep. On the couch across from him Hermione was fast asleep, with Ron snoring on the floor next to her. Chelsea, Amelia, and Bethany were lying in the middle of the floor fast asleep. Samantha and Jimmy were sitting in two arm chairs in the corner of the room wide awake. Even though the Elementals were long over their depression, Samantha and Jimmy did not sleep much, they usually only got four to six hours of sleep each night.

"_How can they sleep so easily?"_ Jimmy questioned.

"_I honestly have no idea. I have too many things on my mind to even think about falling asleep." _Samanthadeclared_._

"_I know what you mean. This is definitely one of the most dangerous tasks we have to complete." _Jimmy stated.

"_No shit." _Samantha replied.

"_You guys are still awake?" _A familiar voice interrupted.

"_Are you really surprised by that Chelsea? You know we don't sleep for many hours." _Samantha confirmed.

"_Well yeah, but you guys need to at least try. Please, we're all going to need every ounce of strength we have if we're ever going to survive the rest of this war." _Chelsea confirmed.

"_We know Chelsea. We promise we'll try to. Now go back to sleep." _Jimmy said.

"_Okay, if you say so." _ Chelsea said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning the Elementals all woke up at a very early hour to find that the Trio was still asleep.

"_We shouldn't disturb them." _ Samantha declared.

"_Yeah, they all must be more exhausted than we are." _ Amelia stated.

"_Well, what should we do until they wake up?" _ Chelsea asked.

_Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." _ Samantha stated.

"_Samantha, you're always hungry." _Jimmy confirmed.

"_Like you're not hungry right now?" _Samantha stated.

"_Should we really rummaging through the kitchen here though?" _Bethany questioned.

"_We all need to eat Bethany. I'm sure that no one will mind."_ Jimmy said.

"_Besides, we can make breakfast for the others too."_ Samantha confirmed.

"_Yeah, I think everyone would appreciate a nice home cooked breakfast right now." _ Amelia declared.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why do we have to make so much bacon though?" Amelia complained.

"Amelia we've gone over this a million times, just because you don't eat meat doesn't mean the rest of us are going to stop eating it." Samantha replied.

"Just don't touch it Amelia, it's that simple." Jimmy added.

"I hope that they're hungry because we're making a lot of food." Chelsea said.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" A voice asked from the other side of the room.

The Elementals turned to see the Trio standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Good morning guys. We made breakfast, so I really hope that you're all hungry." Amelia stated.

"Why'd you guys make so much though?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, there are eight of us, and I don't know about all of you, but I'm hungry." Samantha stated.

"Samantha you're always hungry." Bethany confirmed.

"Yeah Bethany, that's already been mentioned." Samantha said.

"Come on guys, let's just eat." Chelsea stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_One month, that's how long we've been hiding here now. It's been kind of boring to be honest. We never go to the upper levels of the house really, and we all still sleep in the parlor. The only thing that has really changed is that Kreacher has out of his hiding spot. He doesn't know exactly who we are, and we still have to put the fake accents when he's around, we're still kind of used to them though. We saw a bunch of Death Eaters around outside today. They must think that we're going to be coming outside soon with school bags. We're not going back though; we've all made that clear to ourselves and with the members of the order. Our goal is to help Harry. There's still on problem here, we have no idea where we should start."_

Chelsea closed her journal and put it back in her backpack. Then she looked at what everyone else was doing. Samantha, Jimmy, and Bethany were caught up in a game of Uno, and Amelia was reading a book.

"You guys, come look at this." Hermione called.

The Elementals headed upstairs to where they heard Hermione's voice, and Harry came down from the top level of the house. Hermione pointed to the name plague on the door she and Ron were looking at before.

"Regulus Arcturus Black." Bethany read.

"R.A.B.?" Chelsea questioned.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The eight friends were sitting in the kitchen and Harry read the note that was in the fake locket.

"So R.A.B. is Sirius's brother?" Ron questioned.

"He's dead though." Bethany confirmed.

"Well, this doesn't really help us in finding the real locket." Jimmy stated.

"You guys, I have a feeling that someone else is in here." Amelia said looking over at the pantry door.

Harry opened the door and out fell Kreacher.

"You've been spying on us have you?" Harry questioned.

"Kreacher might have been listening." The unfriendly house elf admitted.

"Why you little…!" Ron said moving toward the house elf.

Samantha and Jimmy held him back.

"Wait, maybe he can help. Have you ever seen this before? Kreacher?" Harry questioned.

"It's Master Regulus's locket." Kreacher confirmed.

"But there were two, weren't there? Where's the other one?" Harry asked.

"It was here, in this house." Kreacher declared.

"Where is it now? Did someone take it?" Hermione asked.

"You, filthy little mudblood!" Kreacher replied rudely.

"Answer her." Harry demanded stepping in front of him.

"He came in the night. He took many things, including the locket." Kreacher stated.

"Who did? Who was it, Kreacher?" Harry questioned.

"Mundungus...Mundungus Fletcher!" Kreacher replied.

"Find him." Harry commanded.

With a snap of his fingers, Kreacher was gone.

"He might be gone for a while." Chelsea stated.

"Yeah, it can take him days to find Mundungus." Amelia added.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A few days later_

The eight Gryffindors were sitting the parlor. The Elementals were playing_ Uno_. Hermione was sitting at the piano with Ron teaching him how to play something, and Harry was sitting on the couch observing his snitch. Suddenly a noise was heard from the kitchen. Naturally they all headed in the direction the noise came from. When they got there they saw Kreacher trying to restrain Mundungus, but they noticed another figure helping him.

"Dobby!" The Elementals exclaimed.

"Hello everyone, good to see you again." Dobby greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Ron questioned.

"Dobby saw Kreacher in Diagon Alley mentioning Harry Potter to Mundungus. So Dobby decided to help Kreacher apprehend the thief." Dobby explained.

"Thief?!" Mundungus said pulling out his wand.

"Expelliarmus." Hermione said disarming him.

"That's right we know you stole the locket." Samantha declared.

"Now where is it?" Harry questioned.

"I don't remember." Mundungus stated.

"Well you better start remembering." Jimmy threatened.

"Okay, okay, I sold it." Mundungus confessed.

"Sold it to whom?" Amelia questioned.

"I don't remember." Mundungus repeated. Then he looked at the copy of the Daily Prophet on the table. "It was her, there she is, big pink bow and all." Mundungus declared.

The eight friends looked at the picture on the front page, it was…Umbridge!

"Oh no, not her again!" Bethany exclaimed.

"This should be fun." Samantha said sarcastically.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. We've been in a heat wave and it was making me exhausted. Anyway, as usual special thanks to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all the awesome ideas! Please review; we'd appreciate your feedback. See you in the next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Infiltrating the Ministry**

The next day the Elementals and the Trio knew they had a mission to complete. It was time to infiltrate the ministry. It was a going to be a tricky mission. They had to make sure they go completely unnoticed. That wasn't going to be too hard for Chelsea, Amelia, and Bethany because Harry was going to let them burrow the invisibility cloak. Samantha and Jimmy were the best out of everyone in the group when it came to sneaking around so they decided they'd do just that. Anyway, right now they had to look for ministry workers that they could temporarily knock out so the Trio could transform into them. So far they had found two men for Harry and Ron to change into, now all they had to do is find a woman that Hermione could disguise herself as. Samantha was looking around when she noticed something strange… a bright white light was glowing a few feet in front of her. Soon the light transformed, into a person, and not just any person.

"Grandpa?" Samantha questioned.

"Hello Samantha." Grandpa Merlin greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Samantha asked.

"I'm here to assist you in this mission, by giving you this." Grandpa said pulling a small potion vial out of his pocket and handing it to the fire Elemental.

"What exactly is this Grandpa?" Samantha asked.

"That is an invisibility potion." Grandpa stated. "I understand that you and Jimmy are going to go in without anything to hide you while the Trio is using polyjuice potion and Chelsea, Amelia, and Bethany are hiding under the invisibility cloak. This potion should make you both invisible as long as the polyjuice potion lasts." Grandpa explained.

"Sweet, thanks Grandpa, this should really help us out a lot." Samantha said.

"You're welcome. Good luck to all of you…and please, drink the potion before you go all elemental." Grandpa declared before disappearing.

"Before going elemental got it." Samantha said before placing the vial in her pocket.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few minutes later Jimmy and Ron dragged in the body of a female ministry worker. The eight friends decided to see who these people were.

"Mafalda Hopkirk?" Bethany asked reading the woman's ministry ID.

"She's the one who sent me the letter two years ago about my expulsion after I used the patronus charm." Harry confirmed.

"She must work in the Improper Use of Magic Office." Amelia declared.

"What about this guy? Chelsea asked looking at the man in the leather jacket.

"It says here his name is Albert Runcorn." Samantha said looking at his ID.

"I remember seeing his picture in the paper. He investigates alleged muggle-borns apparently." Hermione stated.

"And this one?" Ron questioned looking at the final unconscious wizard.

"Says his name is Reginald Cattermole and he works in a magical maintenance department." Jimmy said.

"Now remember we only have a limited amount of time. Don't talk to anybody unless it's necessary." Hermione reminded.

"Samantha, do you have the potion?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, right here." Samantha said pulling the vial out of her pocket.

"What potion?" Amelia questioned.

"Grandpa gave me a potion for me and Jimmy to use. It will make us both invisible as long as the polyjuice potion lasts." Samantha explained.

"Why did Grandpa give you the potion though?" Bethany asked.

"Samantha is Grandpa's favorite, remember?" Amelia said.

"Come on dude we agreed we'd never get into that again. Plus, I spent the most time with him remember?" Samantha questioned.

"Point taken." Chelsea said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The eight Gryffindors tried to nonchalantly follow the ministry workers toward the entrance. Once they were close enough they stopped.

"Okay Jimmy, you ready for this?" Samantha said taking out the vial.

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be." Jimmy deadpanned.

"You guys are going to take it now?" Chelsea questioned.

"Yeah, Grandpa said to take it before we go Elemental." Samantha replied.

"How will we know where you are though?" Bethany questioned.

"We'll still be visible in elemental form Bethany. As for when we're going back to our human forms, we'll communicate through telepathy." Jimmy declared.

"Yeah, and if we really need to talk we'll just make sure nobody's around to hear us." Samantha added.

"Just please promise us you'll be as careful as possible with that." Harry said.

"Don't worry Harry. We will." Chelsea stated.

"Well Jimmy, here we go." Samantha said drinking the potion and handing the vial to him.

Once Jimmy took the potion the fire and earth elementals quickly began to disappear.

"Whoa!" Bethany exclaimed.

"It actually worked." Amelia declared.

"Well of course it worked." Samantha's voice replied.

"You guys ready to do this?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Bethany declared.

"I am too." Amelia stated.

"Like I said before, I'm ready as I'll ever be." Jimmy replied.

"Alright you guys, time to go fully elemental." Samantha declared.

"Are you guys sure you're ready for that?" Ron questioned.

"Yes Ron, we're ready. We practiced with Grandpa quite a while ago." Amelia stated.

"Okay, let's do this already." Jimmy said.

"Alright Bethany, remember, as soon as we're elemental head for the power lines and find the one that leads to the ministry." Chelsea said.

"Got it." Bethany replied.

"Okay, we'll see you guys in there." Amelia said to the Trio.

"Alright guys, focus on the source of our powers." Samantha said.

The Trio watched as the Elementals became something more than human. Each of them was human outlines of their elements.

Bethany's form made its way toward the power lines, while everyone else's forms disappeared underground.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, the Elementals minds and human forms were standing in a mind room of some sorts.

"_You guys, I think we're finally in." _Chelsea stated.

"_Alright, Bethany, are you with us?"_ Amelia asked.

"_Amelia I'm standing right next to you." _Bethany confirmed.

"_You know what I mean." _ Amelia replied.

"_It looks like all of us made it in safely." _Jimmy confirmed.

_Let's go you guys; we can't stay in those forms when we enter the ministry itself." _Samantha said floating up to the top of the mind room.

The rest of the Elementals followed her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Chelsea, Amelia, and Bethany opened their eyes they were in their human forms again.

"_Wow that was..." _Bethany said.

"_Exhilarating." _Chelsea finished.

"_Yeah, but at least we managed to change back." _Amelia declared.

"_Alright, let's get under the cloak quickly." _Chelsea stated.

So Amelia pulled out the cloak and quickly covered the three of them with it.

"_Wait a minute; where are Samantha and Jimmy?" _Bethany asked.

"_We're right next to you." _ Jimmy stated.

"_Okay, let's go find the Trio." _ Samantha said.

"_I can see them. They're standing by the fountain."_ Amelia declared.

So the invisible Elementals walked to where the Trio was standing.

"What are you guys looking at?" Bethany asked poking her head out of the invisibility cloak.

"Are those?" Chelsea asked peeking out to look at the bottom of the fountain.

"Muggles, in their rightful place." Hermione said sadly.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Elementals and the Trio made their way toward the lifts. On the way there they noticed wanted posters all over the place. Only instead of saying wanted the said undesirable. A poster of Harry said that he was undesirable number one. The thing that surprised them the most was that there were posters with their pictures on them. Samantha was undesirable number two, Jimmy was number three, Bethany was number four, Amelia was number five, and Chelsea was number six.

"_We're wanted by the ministry?!" _Bethany thought.

"_I'm not surprised. I bet the No Nose Dark Lord had Thicknesse on that the minute he became the Minister of Magic." _ Samantha declared.

Once they were in the lift they started talking.

"Why do they call them lifts, can't they just make it easy and call them elevators?" Samantha complained.

"Because they have several different words from us." Jimmy stated.

"In all fairness they were kind of here first." Chelsea commented.

"I don't care." Samantha replied.

"What are you five talking about?" Hermione questioned.

"Samantha is complaining about you guys have some different words for certain things." Bethany confirmed.

"Yeah, since we've been here I've heard lot, loo, lift, rubber…there's too many different words. Seriously we have to get back to America as soon as possible." Samantha stated.

"We've been here for supposedly seven years though, shouldn't we be used to these words by now?" Chelsea questioned.

"Are you honestly used to them?" Samantha asked.

"No, I want to go back to America too." Chelsea replied.

"Me too." Bethany added.

"I believe we all do." Jimmy stated.

"So where do we look first?" Ron asked changing the subject.

"I'm not sure maybe we should…" Chelsea said.

Her sentence once cut off when the lift when the door of the lift was forced open. The Trio (in disguise) and the Elementals (still invisible) looked to see Yaxley, the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement *cough* Death Eater, standing in front of them.

"Cattermole, it's still raining in my office that's three days now." Yaxley said looking at the disguised Ron.

"Have you tried an umbrella?" Ron (Cattermole) asked.

"You do realize that I'm going down stairs to interrogate your wife soon. Her job is almost as horrible as you, so you better hope that you can stop the rain or you'll lose this job. You have one hour." Yaxley threatened before walking away.

The lift closed again and began to go up.

"What am I going to do? My wife's done there all alone!" Ron said.

"Ron, you don't have a wife." Harry stated.

"Yeah, you're too young to be married." Samantha declared.

The lift stopped at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"This is you Ron." Hermione confirmed.

"Girls, why don't you go with Ron? Samantha and I will stay here with Harry and Hermione." Jimmy suggested.

"Okay, we'll go with him." Amelia said.

"How do I stop it from raining?" Ron asked.

"Try Finite Incantatem." Hermione suggested.

"And if that doesn't work?" Ron questioned, but the lift was already gone.

"Don't worry Ron. I should be able to help you if the spell doesn't work." Chelsea offered.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Back in the lift_

"I say if we don't find Umbridge in an hour that we go find Ron and come back another day, agreed?" Harry asked.

"Agreed." Samantha, Jimmy, and Hermione said in unison.

Just then the doors opened and standing in front of the invisible Gryffindors and the disguised ones was Umbridge herself.

"_Well that was pretty easy." _Jimmy thought.

"Oh Mafalda Travers sent you did he? Good, we'll go straight down." Umbridge said getting in the lift. Then she looked at the disguised Harry. "Albert, aren't you getting off?"

Harry very slowly got out of the lift.

"_Jimmy I say we follow Harry. The locket wasn't on her so _it_ may be in her office."_ Samantha said.

"_Okay, anything to get away from this Pink Bitch." _Jimmy replied.

So the invisible Elementals got out of the lift, leaving poor Hermione with Umbridge.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry walked down the hall toward the work spaces with Samantha and Jimmy following him. Of course he probably didn't know that since they were still invisible. So they decided to let him know.

"Just to let you know, we're following you Harry." Samantha said.

"Why didn't you guys stay with Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"We couldn't stand being trapped in an elevator with the Pink Bitch." Jimmy declared.

"Look, just try and stay quiet, we have to get into Umbridge's office.

Once they reached Umbridge's office they found Mad Eye's eye was on the front of the door.

"_That bitch!" _ Samantha exclaimed.

Also many people were working in an area directly across from the office. Harry pulled some decoy detonators out of his pocket and dropped them. Once they hit the ground they ran toward the work space. Soon there were loud honking noises and purple smoke blocked the workers view from everything in front of them. With that distraction Harry, Samantha, and Jimmy ran into the office and closed the doors behind them.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Umbridge's office wasn't as pink as her office as Hogwarts was, thank God, but there were still plates with cats on them all over the walls. Their meowing caused Samantha to start growling.

"Samantha down girl." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy I'm not a dog." Samantha deadpanned.

"You're growling at cats." Jimmy confirmed.

"I can't help it, it's just instinct." Samantha stated.

"Guys come on; we have to find the locket." Harry declared.

"Right, sorry about that." Samantha stated.

Harry pulled out his wand. "Accio locket." He said, but nothing happened.

"Nothing happened." Jimmy confirmed.

"No shit. Come on let's check the desk." Samantha suggested.

"So the three friends went over to the desk. They searched through the drawers, but all they could find was files, on folder caught their attention though. Harry went through it and found pictures of the members of the Order, including Dumbledore and Moody, both of their pictures had eliminated stamped across them. When they got to Hermione's photo they found traitor stamped on it.

"They're taking out members of the Order one by one." Jimmy declared.

"And looked at what they're saying about Hermione, assholes." Samantha stated.

"There's no locket though. Come on, we have to find the others." Harry said.

"Wait guys, one more thing before we leave." Samantha stated.

Within a second the files and the desk were on fire.

"Ok, let's go." Samantha said.

"That was awesome." Jimmy declared.

The three friends went right out the door only to find the one of the workers looking at them, well Harry really.

"Runcorn." He simply said.

Harry, Samantha, and Jimmy simply just walked back toward the lifts.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The lifts stopped a few minutes after the three friends got in and Ron came in drenched from head to toe.

"Good day." Ron said to Harry.

"Ron it's me." Harry said.

"Harry, bloody hell I keep forgetting what you like. Where's Hermione?" Ron questioned.

"She's gone down to the court room with Umbridge." Harry declared.

"Oh God, that's not good." Chelsea said poking her head out.

"Are Samantha and Jimmy with you Harry?" Amelia asked poking her head out.

"Yeah we're right here." Jimmy declared.

"Did you find the locket?" Bethany asked poking her head out.

"No it wasn't there." Harry replied.

"Did you guys stop the rain?" Samantha questioned.

"Yeah, the spell worked but it was pouring in there." Amelia declared.

"I managed to collect some of it though." Chelsea declared.

The lift came to a stop and the girls quickly got back under the cloak.

To everyone's surprise it was Mr. Weasley and an unknown woman who got on.

"Hello Reg. Still raining in Yaxley's office?" Mr. Weasley asked noticed that Ron was drenched.

"Yeah." Ron replied.

"Have you tried an umbrella?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"_Does everyone in this family think the same way?" _Bethany asked.

"_You guys, I think since we're invisible now would be a good time to give Mr. Weasley the letter we wrote." _ Amelia declared.

"_Amelia's right." _Samantha stated taking an envelope out of her pocket and carefully placing it in Mr. Weasley's coat pocket.

"Reg, I'm sorry to hear about what's happening to Mary. If there's anything Molly and I could do for you two…" Mr. Weasley said.

The lift stopped again and Mr. Weasley and the unknown woman got off but Harry spoke up and stopped them in their tracks.

"Arthur, you do know you're being watched don't you?" Harry asked.

"Is that a threat Runcorn?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"It's a fact." Harry stated.

Mr. Weasley walked away and the lift door closed and made its way down to the court room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once they got to the level of the court room Harry grabbed Ron, to make it look realistic. Just as they approached the court room they saw two ministry workers dragging a man out.

"_Once again, we're walking right into danger."_ Amelia declared.

"_You think after what's supposedly been seven years of doing that that we'd be used to it." _Chelsea stated.

When they entered the court room they saw that Umbridge and Yaxley we interrogating a woman, and Hermione, still disguised was just watching

"_She must be Mary Cattermole." _Bethany thought. .

Something else caught there attention also though…Umbridge was wearing the locket.

"Thank you Albert." Umbridge said looking at the disguised Harry.

Umbridge went back to interrogating Mary, and boy was she pissing everyone off.

"_I want to kill this bitch!" _Samantha stated.

"_I think you might get the chance Samantha, look." _Jimmy said pointing to the ground.

"_The potion is wearing off. Which means the polyjuice potion must be wearing off too." Samantha declared._

Soon Harry was approaching the stand where Umbridge was sitting and Samantha and Jimmy followed him.

"What are you doing Albert?" She asked.

"You're lying Dolores, and one mustn't tell lies." Harry said as the polyjuice potion began to wear off.

By now the invisibility potion had worn off. Umbridge's eyes widened when she saw Samantha and Jimmy standing next to Harry, and Chelsea, Amelia, and Bethany, who had removed the invisibility cloak by now.

"By the way, you're office is on fire…again." Samantha stated before created a ball of fire and blowing right in Umbridge's direction.

"Stupefy!" Harry said knocking out Umbridge and Yaxely once the flames were gone.

Hermione grabbed the locket and the eight friends along with Mary Cattermole ran toward lift.

Once they shut the door though dementors came speeding toward them and sucking their energy out.

"Expecto Patronum." Harry and the Elementals said sending their patronuses at the dementors.

When they finally reached the right floor the polyjuice potion had finally worn off for Hermione too. Ron was still disguised though.

"Mary, listen to me." Ron said looking at his "pretend" wife. Go home, get the kids, we need to get out of the country tonight. Mary, do as I say." Ron declared.

Before anyone could even blink she grabbed Ron and kissed him.

"Eeeeew." Samantha said.

Right after she started kissing him however, Ron's polyjuice potion wore off, and to make things worse the real Reginald Cattermole appeared, in his underwear.

"Mary, who's that?" He asked.

Mary looked to see that she was now holding the face of a teenage boy.

"Right, long story, nice meeting you." Ron said before the eight friends were running off.

Even though they were running so fast they did hear people say how Harry was there as well as the Elementals, and soon ministry officials were chasing after the eight friends. They flung posters everywhere trying to slow the workers down, but Yaxely had somehow recovered quickly from being stunned and was now chasing them; and to make matters worse the exits were being closed. Just as the last exit was about to close they all made it through, but Yaxely grabbed hold of Hermione. The next thing the Elementals knew. They were lying on a dirt covered ground and looking at trees.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! Apologies for the long delay. I've been really distracted lately, but I can promise more chapters soon. Thank you as always to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all these awesome ideas. Please leave reviews, we'd greatly appreciate feedback. See you all in the next chapter. P.S. For anyone who doesn't know what a rubber is in British speech, it's slang for an eraser.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Where are we?" Bethany asked as the Elementals sat up from their spots on the ground.

"I don't know, but it's definitely not Grimmauld place." Jimmy added.

"Oh my God!" Chelsea said getting up and running toward Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, quickly in my bag there's a bottle labeled _Essence of Dittany_." Hermione declared.

Harry began rummaging through the bag.

"Hurry Harry!" Hermione said urgently.

"Accio Dittany." Harry said catching the bottle as it flew out of the bag.

"Unstopper it." Hermione commanded.

"Hermione, his arm." Harry said looking at Ron's injury.

"Holy shit." Samantha said looking at the wound.

"What happened?" Amelia asked urgently.

"I thought we were meant to go back to Grimmauld place." Harry said.

"We were, we were there, but Yaxley grabbed hold of me. I didn't want him to see where we were so I brought us here, but Ron got splinched." Hermione said applying another drop of Dittany to his wound.

Ron who was spazzing out had finally calmed down, but the Dittany only did so much.

"He's still injured." Chelsea stated taking the cap off her water pouch.

"What are you doing Chelsea?" Harry questioned.

"I can heal, remember? I think I can heal the rest of the wound completely." Chelsea declared.

"Protego Totalum, Salvio Hexia." Hermione said waving her wand around the area.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Protective enchantments, do you think we had any extra when we were at Grimmauld Place, did you? You can get started on the tent." Hermione stated.

"Amelia, why don't you help Hermione with the enchantments?" Samantha suggested.

"Okay, I'm on it." Amelia replied.

"Where am I supposed to find a tent?" Harry questioned.

"I'm pretty sure there's one in her bag." Bethany stated.

"Come on Harry, we'll help you out." Jimmy said.

"I'll make us a fire." Samantha offered.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo A few hours later the Trio was out of their disguises and Ron's arm was fully healed thanks to Hermione and Chelsea. All of them were trying to destroy the locket, but none of the Trio's spells were working.

"Maybe our powers can destroy it." Amelia suggested.

"Okay, let me try first." Samantha said forming a ball of fire and blowing it at the locket.

To everyone's dismay the locket was still in one place.

"Dammit." Samantha cursed.

"Let me try now." Chelsea said.

So Chelsea froze the locket and then formed an ice dagger and tried smashing it, but when the ice was gone the locket was still in one piece.

"Oh, come on that's not fair!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"We just have to keep trying." Amelia declared.

After each of them had tried to destroy the locket they were just about to give up until Samantha came up with an idea.

"What if try hitting it with all of our elements at once?" She suggested.

"Alright, it's not like we have anything to lose by giving it a try." Jimmy stated.

So each of the Elementals summoned a ball of their elements in their hands and aimed for the locket.

"Ready?" Samantha asked.

"One." Chelsea said.

"Two." Bethany said.

"Three!" The Elementals said before throwing all their Elements at once at the locket.

The force of all their elements hitting the locket at once was so strong that it actually knocked all of them back a few feet and they all fell on their bums. The locket landed a few feet in front of them.

"What happened?" Bethany questioned.

"I believe we all just tried hitting the locket at the same time." Amelia stated.

"Yeah and we got knocked down on our assess trying to do so." Jimmy declared.

The Elementals got off the ground and exchanged glances for a few seconds, and then they all just burst into laughter.

"Why is this so funny?" Amelia asked through her laugher.

"I don't know we just got knocked on our asses by a piece of jewelry." Samantha confirmed through laughter.

"I can't believe we actually find this funny." Chelsea stated.

"I know. What is wrong with us?" Bethany asked.

"I think we've established this before, a lot is wrong with us." Jimmy declared.

The Trio was just looking at the laughing Elementals, and God did they look confused.

"I know I've said this to you guys many times before, but you are all crazy." Ron shouted.

"Again Ron, we never denied it." Samantha yelled.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange mate? Dumbledore gave you the task of finding these horcruxes and didn't tell you how to destroy them. Doesn't that bother you?" Ron questioned.

"I'm not surprised by that." Chelsea declared.

"Neither am I." Amelia stated.

"Yeah, seriously Harry when has Dumbledore ever given any of us complete information?" Samantha asked.

Harry picked up the locket placed it around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"We have to keep it safe until we figure out how to destroy it." Harry declared.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night the eight friends were sitting in the tent fiddling with their stuff.

"Okay, first things first, I think we should all take turns wearing the locket. It has some negative effect on whosoever wears it, so its best that one of us isn't wearing it all the time until we figure out how to destroy it." Harry declared.

"Ok, which one of us should wear it first?" Bethany asked.

"I actually think that you guys should stay away from the locket." Harry stated.

"Why?" Jimmy questioned.

"Because you five did something earlier today that was extremely dangerous, and you all have this great powers. I don't know how the locket will affect you guys but it could affect all of you worse than us for all we know." Harry declared.

"He has a point you guys. I think you shouldn't get too close to the horcrux." Hermione said.

"Alright, but you guys have to be careful with that thing too." Chelsea declared.

"Don't worry we will." Harry replied.

"Hermione you're on guard duty first tonight right?" Samantha asked.

"Yes why?" Hermione questioned.

"Even if we have all the protective enchantments up there's still probably going to be one smart snatcher who is going to use all their senses. So I suggest if anybody is wearing any cologne, perfume, lotion, or anything fragrant that they remove it now." Samantha stated.

"She's right." Jimmy said.

"Well, it seems like a necessary precaution." Ron said.

So once the eight friends rid their bodies of anything pungent Hermione stood guard. The other seven Gryffindors had trouble falling asleep. Most of them just stared at the ceiling of the tent. Harry just sat on his bunk petting Hedwig.

"Hey guys. Can I ask you something?" Harry questioned.

"Sure Harry what is it?" Amelia asked.

"How much do you know about what has happened at what's going to happen?" Harry asked.

"What exactly do you mean by that Harry?" Bethany questioned.

"You said this was all part of a book series and a movie series…did you know that all the events that occurred in the past six years were going to happen, and what's going to happen?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes and no." Chelsea replied.

"What exactly does that mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, there are certain events we did recall and some that we didn't." Samantha declared.

"Yeah, it's like some of our knowledge of the story got wiped out of our memories." Jimmy added.

"There were also events that we changed…for the better of course." Amelia declared.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Well, in the book Hedwig was supposed to die trying to protect Harry. Thanks to Amelia though that Death Eater never cast the killing curse and Hedwig is here and alive." Chelsea confirmed.

"Wow, I guess I owe you a big thank you then Amelia. I don't know how I would react if I lost her." Harry said petting the snowy owl again.

Suddenly Hermione came in…she looked a little shocked by something.

"Hermione what is it?" Jimmy asked.

"Snatchers…they were here." Hermione stated.

"They didn't see you, did they?" Bethany asked.

"No, but the point is they were here." Hermione confirmed.

"If one group showed up…" Jimmy said.

"Then more are bound to be heading this way." Samantha finished.

"We should start moving again tomorrow morning." Harry stated.

"Agreed." The Elementals replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! I apologize for the long wait; things were getting in the way for most of the week. I want to try and get at least one more chapter out before I leave for school next Sunday. As always, I'd like to give a big thank you to my awesome coauthor DevilDragon8 for coming up all these great ideas. Please review so we know what you guys think of the story. See you in the next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Breaking Ranks**

The next day the Elementals and the Trio were on the move. Ron still wasn't strong enough to apparate though so they had to go on foot. A week later they were still on the move. Staying in one place for more than two nights just seemed too dangerous. Anyway they were all sitting in the tent listening to the radio. Ever since the incident at the ministry all they were hearing was names of missing and deceased witches and wizards the whole thing was extremely depressing.

"I can't believe all of these people are gone." Chelsea declared.

"I know it's awful." Amelia agreed.

"So we know of three horcruxes; but what do they have in common?" Samantha asked.

"Well, the ring belonged to Tom's grandfather, the diary that belonged to Tom himself and this which belonged to Tom's mother." Harry said looking at the locket.

"It's scary to think that this is a part of Vold…" Hermione began.

"Don't." Ron interrupted. "It's taboo, "You-Know-Who's" name. That's how they're tracking people now." Ron explained.

"How do you know that?" Jimmy asked.

"I heard some bloke in the ministry talking about it." Ron replied.

"So what are we going to call him? I don't know about you guys but I'm sick of saying "You-Know-Who" and "He-That-Must-Not-Be-Named"." Bethany declared.

"Yeah I am too." Chelsea stated.

"Well, we all have talked about how creepy it is that he has no nose, so we can call him "No Nose". Samantha suggested.

"Now that name I like." Jimmy stated.

"Well, his last name is Riddle…We could call him the Riddler like the _Batman _villain, but he doesn't confuse us with riddles…" Chelsea declared.

"I think we could still call him that. It's fitting." Samantha stated.

"What are you all talking about?" Ron questioned.

"Well, there's this villain in _Batman _known as the Riddler, and he stalls Batman with all these riddles, but Batman solves them all in the end." Jimmy explained.

"Who is Batman?" Hermione asked.

"He's a super hero in a cartoon." Bethany stated.

"Well, cartoons, movies, video games, and several comic books." Samantha added.

"Does he have any super powers?" Harry asked.

"No, but he's still pretty cool. He's got some awesome gadgets." Jimmy stated.

"Ok, what else can we call him?" Amelia questioned.

"Well, I have an idea for a name. There's a whole story behind it though." Samantha said.

"Ok, we're listening." Chelsea said.

"Well one time, some of my other friends and I were making up a spinoff of book/movie series we have in our world that we are now ironically living in. All we really did was come up with names; old No Nose was named Lord Vincent." Samantha declared.

"That sounds so familiar it's funny." Bethany said with a laugh.

"That's not all, instead of having a pet snake named Nagini, his pet was a giant butterfly named Spaghetti." Samantha stated.

The rest of the Elementals were nearly dying of laughter after hearing this.

"Oh my God, a giant butterfly?!" Bethany said through tears.

"And you named it after a form of pasta?" Amelia asked.

"The names sounded similar." Samantha stated.

Once the Elementals calmed down a bit they continued.

"Ok, anything else we could call him?" Samantha asked.

"I have a suggestion…oh wait never mind." Chelsea said.

"No way, you have to tell us what it is now." Jimmy stated.

"Yeah come on Chels spill." Amelia said.

"Ok, well I was going to suggest that we call him Tommy Pickles since he's bald, barefoot, and obviously because his name is Tom." Chelsea declared.

"No way, Tommy Pickles was awesome." Samantha stated.

"Yeah he was my favorite Rugrat." Bethany stated.

"I'm sorry, it just made sense." Chelsea replied.

"Well, we could call him Tommy Boy, it's similar enough and it's still funny." Samantha suggested.

"Ok, I like it." Jimmy stated.

"Me too." Amelia added.

"Ok, will somebody explain to us what a Rugrat is?" Harry questioned.

"Well the _Rugrats_ was a children's' television show that was popular when we were toddlers and when we were in elementary school, and it was about babies, and one of the babies name was Tommy." Amelia explained.

"You guys must have lived in quite a strange world." Ron stated.

"Well, any world is strange." Samantha stated.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, you really wouldn't get it anyway." Samantha stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_One week later_

The Elementals and the Trio had moved again, and this time they were surrounded by water and stones. Currently Ron was trying show Hermione how to skip a rock. Chelsea and Jimmy were skipping rocks as well and they were quite good at it. Well, having control over Earth and water did have its advantages.

Harry, Samantha, Bethany, and Amelia were watching the whole thing from their spot next to the tent.

"Why don't you guys come and skip some rocks with us?" Chelsea asked.

"We don't want to." Bethany replied.

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"You guys are cheating." Samantha declared.

"How exactly are we cheating?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, what makes you think that we would do such a thing?" Jimmy added.

"Oh come on Jimmy one of your rocks just did a backflip; and as for you Chelsea, moving the water around to make your rock skip is not something that you can easily hide." Samantha stated.

"Oh come on Samantha like you've never cheated." Jimmy said.

"Even if I did Jimmy, you can't prove that I did." Samantha declared.

"Shit, she's right." Jimmy stated.

"Of course I am." Samantha replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the middle of November came more than half of the eight Gryffindors had come down with the cold. So Samantha, Chelsea, and Jimmy, the only healthy ones, had to take care of all of them. It wasn't fun though. Who would enjoy and tent full of sneezing and coughing?

"I seriously hate getting sick." Bethany said before going into another coughing fit.

"Don't we all?" Ron asked.

"Will all of you stop complaining?" Samantha said.

"Yeah, we're doing the best we can." Chelsea stated. "Jimmy could you go and grow me some more herbs please?"

"Sure I'm on it." Jimmy said exiting the tent.

"Why do you have him growing you all these herbs?" Harry questioned.

"I told you Harry. There's only so much that I can do with water alone. If I wasn't able to keep making my remedies and there was a situation where one of us gets seriously injured or sick, I might not be able to fix it completely. Also, it would take longer for you all to get over this cold." Chelsea explained.

"Here Chelsea." Jimmy said coming back in the tent with a handful of herbs.

"Samantha, why aren't you doing more to help?" Amelia asked.

"I can't breathe." Samantha replied.

"What?" The Trio asked in shock.

"I have asthma." Samantha stated.

"Do you need your inhaler?" Jimmy said moving toward their back packs.

"No, just give me a minute." Samantha stated. "Ok, I'm fine now."

"Flu season really sucks." Amelia declared.

"No shit." Samantha said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Two weeks later_

Harry was sitting in a chair in the middle of the tent while Hermione cut his hair.

"Hey Jimmy, want us to get rid of all that hair on your head?" Bethany asked.

"And how to you plan on doing that?" Jimmy asked.

"We can buzz it off." Chelsea declared.

"We don't have a power outlet though." Jimmy countered.

"Well that part is simple; we can use Bethany as a human outlet. All she needs to do is send a small surge through the wires." Amelia explained.

"Well alright, but if I get shocked then you're all going to be very sorry later." Jimmy threatened.

"Yeah, whatever."

_A few minutes later_

"Oh my God." Hermione suddenly said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Hermione stated running over to her book on the table.

"It would be a whole lot better if you told us now." Samantha stated.

"The sword of Gryffindor is goblin made. " Hermione declared.

"So?" Chelsea asked.

"Dirt and rust can't damage it. It only takes in what makes it stronger." Hermione added.

"And when Harry destroyed the diary in the Chamber of Secrets he used a basilisk fang." Amelia added.

"Then he killed the basilisk with the sword so…it's impregnated with it." Jimmy stated.

"So it can destroy horcruxes." Harry declared.

"There's only one problem though." Samantha said.

Suddenly the light went out and somebody was standing next to the table.

"The sword was stolen." Ron's voice said.

Then the lights went back on.

"Yeah I'm still here, but go on, don't let me spoil all the fun." Ron declared.

"Well, if you got something to say then say. Don't be shy. Come on spit it out." Harry stated.

"Ok, but don't expect me to be grateful…because there's another damn thing we've got to find." Ron uttered.

"I thought you knew what you signed up for?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, I did too." Ron muttered.

"Well what part of this isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think that we were going to be staying in a hotel and finding a horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back home with your mum by Christmas?" Harry asked.

"I thought after all this time that you would have a plan." Ron stated.

"I told you everything Dumbledore told me…and in case you didn't notice we have a horcrux." Harry stated.

"Yeah, and we're about as close to destroying it as we are to finding the rest." Ron replied.

"Please Ron, take off the horcrux." Hermione said walking over to him. "You wouldn't be saying this if you hadn't been wearing it all day." Ron just pushed her away.

"Do you know why I listen to that radio every day? I'm listening and hoping that I don't hear mum's name, or Ginny's, or Fred's." Ron hissed.

"You think we're not listening too Ron?!" Amelia standing from her spot from the table.

"You think I don't know how it feels, how any of us feel?" Harry yelled.

"You don't know how it feels! You're parents are dead! As for you five, your parents are in another dimension! You don't need to worry about them!" Ron yelled.

"You think we don't know how it feels Ron?!" Bethany said raising her voice.

"You couldn't be more damn wrong." Jimmy yelled. "You're right they are in another dimension, but that doesn't mean that we can't be worried!" Chelsea said.

"We have had no contact with our parents for seven years Ron. You see your parents when, during the holidays? So that's not a lot, but it's a lot more time that you get with your parents than we've had in the seven years we've been here!" Samantha yelled.

"We have no idea what's going on in our world Ron. Our parents probably think we all went missing in London. Do you have any idea how it feels when you can't tell your parents where you are and that you're safe, for seven whole years?" Amelia yelled.

As the Elementals yelled at Ron the atmosphere in the tent began to change. The wind began to howl, the ground began to shake. Samantha pulled out her lighter and began fidgeting with it, but the flames grew bigger than the lighter should have been able to produce. Bethany seemed to have an immense of static surging through her; her hair began to stand on its own, and the static on her clothes was actually visibly showing itself. Chelsea tried to drink a cup of water but it keep moving around and it even splashed her in the face a bit.

"You know what, leave, why don't you?!" Harry yelled.

"Fine." Ron said. Then he looked at Hermione. "What about you? ...Are you staying or are you going?" Ron questioned.

"I'm staying." Hermione said sadly.

"Fine…I see how it is." Ron said before walking out.

Everyone just stood where they were completely silent.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi again. I apologize for another delay, but I leave for college on Sunday so I've been getting ready. As usual, special thanks to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all these awesome ideas. More one-shots are coming so keep your eyes open for that. See you in the next chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Godric's Hollow**

The next day everyone couldn't help but feel down after what had happened the previous night. Well, why wouldn't they be? Ron's words were truly hurtful. They'd been sad about being away from their families for seven years now, no one needed to remind them of the pain like that. Anyway, everyone was just sitting in the tent right now. The atmosphere was still very sad, so no one was really talking. The only sound was the music coming from the radio. The Elementals could have sworn that they have heard the song that was currently playing somewhere before. Suddenly Harry did something to end the awkwardness. He went over to Hermione removed the locket from around her neck and taking hold of her hands led her to the middle of the tent.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Amelia asked.

"I'm trying to cheer everyone up a bit." Harry replied.

So Harry and Hermione started rocking back and forth like they were dancing together.

The other Elementals actually smiled at the scene and decided maybe they all needed some cheering up as well. So Jimmy went over to Bethany and offered her his hand, and Chelsea did the same with Amelia.

"Samantha don't you want to dance with all of us?" Chelsea asked.

"You know I don't like to dance Chelsea. Go ahead though; this should be really amusing to watch." Samantha stated.

So for the majority of the song the six Gryffindors had fun spinning each other around. Samantha was sitting there laughing at everyone's little mistake, like when someone stepped on the other's foot, or when they messed up a spin. Once the song was over everyone sat back down.

"I'm sorry you guys, but that was hilarious to watch." Samantha stated.

"Well, at least it cheered us all up a bit right?" Jimmy said.

"Yeah, I do feel a bit better." Hermione declared.

"Yeah, me too." Amelia said.

"Ditto." Chelsea and Bethany replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few days later Hermione Samantha, and Chelsea were standing guard outside while the rest of the group was sitting in the tent. Amelia was reading one of her novels she was brought with her. Skye was sitting next to her; Bethany was listening to her IPod; Jimmy was tossing his basketball in the back and forth with Gollum; and Harry was sitting on his bunk, holding his snitch.

"Are you okay Amelia? You don't look like you're really paying much attention to that book." Skye said.

Amelia let out a sigh before closing her book. "Okay, you caught me Skye. I just feel so out of it. I mean we've been wandering around for what, four months now?" Amelia questioned.

"Yeah, I think so." Jimmy said putting the basketball down.

"It feels much longer though." Bethany said removing her ear buds.

"Well, you guys have been traveling for a long time." Gollum stated.

"Gollum, you guys have been traveling with us, probably not the whole time of course, but still." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, we're glad you guys finally caught up to us." Bethany declared.

"Where are the others again?" Jimmy questioned.

"Claw, Arrow, and Abhay went looking for food." Skye stated.

"How come you guys didn't go with them?" Bethany asked.

"Skye and I found plenty of food for us earlier today." Gollum declared.

_Meanwhile outside_

Samantha, Chelsea, and Hermione were just sitting there keep watch. Nothing was really happening though.

"This is getting boring." Samantha complained.

"Well, boring or not we still need to keep watch." Hermione confirmed.

"I know, but I seriously don't feel anybody coming this way, I haven't since we've been out here." Chelsea stated.

"Could you feel that bird coming toward us?" Samantha said pointing to said animal in the sky.

The bird flew lower toward the camp site and once it hit the ground it transformed a horse.

"Arrow, it's you." Chelsea confirmed.

"Where are the others?" Samantha questioned.

"They aren't too far behind." Arrow confirmed.

Suddenly Harry came running out of the tent.

"You're right Hermione, snitches do have flash memories. The first time I caught the snitch in that match at Hogwarts I didn't actually catch it, I nearly swallowed it." Harry confirmed.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I had to slap you on the back to get the snitch to come out." Samantha declared.

"Look at what it says." Harry said showing everyone the snitch.

"I open at the close." Amelia read.

"What could that mean?" Bethany asked.

"I don't know." Samantha said.

"I found something too." Hermione said pulling out her copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. "Look, at first I thought someone just drew it in for no reason, but then it appeared again, here." Hermione said turning to another page. "Why would anybody draw this in a children's book?"

"Mr. Lovegood was wearing that symbol at Bill and Fleur's wedding." Harry confirmed.

"What does it mean though?" Jimmy questioned.

"I've been thinking…I want to go to Godric's Hollow." Harry declared.

"What?" Chelsea said.

"It's the palace where I was born, it's the place where I lived, and it's the place where my parents died." Harry declared.

"Harry that's exactly where he'd expect you to go." Hermione stated.

"I know, but I've been thinking…where's the best place to look for the sword of Gryffindor than the birthplace of its original owner." Harry stated.

"That's actually a very good point." Samantha declared.

"Yeah, the sword could very well be there." Amelia stated.

"Well, I have no objections to this idea." Chelsea declared.

"I don't either." Bethany said.

"Ditto." Jimmy said.

"Alright then." Hermione said.

"Well it looks like we're all going to Godric's Hollow." Skye said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next night the seven Gryffindors were riding on Claw's back toward Godric's Hollow. When they were pretty close Samantha told Claw to stop.

"Okay, we're going to have to apparate down." Hermione said.

"Where do you guys want us to go?" Abhay questioned.

"The forest of Dean." Hermione stated.

"We'll meet you guys there as soon as we do what we need to get done here." Jimmy stated.

"Okay, just be careful." Arrow stated.

"Don't worry, we will." Chelsea stated.

With that said the seven friends apparate down to the tiny village.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We'd probably be a lot safer under the invisibility cloak." Hermione said.

"No, this is my home. I'm not coming here as anyone else, and I'm not going to hide." Harry stated.

"Hey guys look over there." Amelia said looking at the little church.

"I wonder what's going on." Bethany said.

"They're singing." Amelia declared.

"You guys, I think it's Christmas Eve." Hermione stated.

"Is it?" Chelsea asked.

"I guess we've been on the move so much that we didn't really keep track of the days." Samantha stated.

"Do you think they're in there, my parents?" Harry asked looking at the little cemetery next to the church.

"Yes, I'm sure they are." Hermione said.

The friends entered the little cemetery and looked at all the tombstones. One tombstone that Hermione and the Elementals found had the strange symbol that they had seen in the pages of Hermione's book earlier.

"It's on a tombstone." Amelia confirmed.

"Why though?" Jimmy questioned.

"Hey, Harry?" Hermione called.

Harry didn't respond though. Hermione and the Elementals found him staring at a tombstone and went to stand next to him; it was indeed the grave of his parents, Lily and James.

Hermione conjured a wreath of Christmas roses and Harry caught it and placed it against the tombstone.

All the girls hugged Harry, and Jimmy gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Happy Christmas you guys." Harry said.

"Happy Christmas." Hermione and the Elementals replied.

"You guys, there's somebody watching us." Amelia whispered.

Everyone turned to see a women dressed in all black staring at them.

Then she slowly walked away.

"What was that all about?" Jimmy asked.

"Not a clue." Hermione replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The friends walked down the small road of Godric's Hollow, it was such a small village. It looked quite nice though, too bad all of its citizens, probably with the exception of some muggles knew that there was a war going on.

"Hey guys look at this." Bethany said looking to her right.

Everyone looked and saw that an old ruined cottage was now in in front of them.

"Someone must have used a charm so muggles couldn't see it." Chelsea stated.

"This is where it happened this is where they died." Harry confirmed.

"Guys, it's the same woman from before." Samantha whispered looking over her shoulder.

"I think that's Bathilda Bagshot." Harry stated.

"Harry we can't be sure." Hermione whispered.

"Hermione she knew the Dumbledores better than anyone; for all we know she could have the sword." Harry whispered.

So everyone slowly approached the strange looking woman.

"You're Bathilda Bagshot, aren't you?" Harry asked.

The old woman nearly nodded, and began to walk in the other direction. The young Gryffindors hesitantly followed her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The old woman led the young friends into this dark, filthy looking house.

"_Eeeeew, what the hell is that awful stench?!" _Amelia asked.

"_It smells like rotting meat." _Jimmy stated.

"_Stop it Jimmy you're going to make me sick." _Amelia declared.

"_Yeah, that can make anyone sick." _Chelsea stated.

The Elementals then looked at a picture of a golden-haired young man on the end table in front of him.

"He looks familiar." Chelsea whispered.

"Ms. Bagshot, who is this man?" Harry said turning around and asking the elderly woman. She merely gestured to the stair case and followed her.

Hermione and the Elementals followed him until they saw something strange, flies and a lot of them.

"_Guys, you know the awful smell we were talking about a couple of seconds ago?" _Amelia asked.

"_Yeah, what about it?" _Samantha asked.

"_The strongest of it is coming from over there." _Amelia said gesturing to a door in the corner.

"_I think we better check it out." _Samantha stated.

So the Elementals went over to it and Hermione ended up following them.

They approached the door and slowly opened it, and they were absolutely horrified at what they saw.

"Oh my God!" Chelsea whispered in disgust.

"Wait then that means…Harry!" Hermione yelled running in the direction that Harry went in with "Bathilda."

The Elementals couldn't believe who they saw lunging at Harry.

"_Nagini!" _The Elementals yelled.

The Elementals grabbed their wands and started throwing as many jinxes at the snake as possible without hitting Harry. The snake even lunged at them a couple of times which freaked them out; who wouldn't be freaked out by this. The snake lunged at Harry again and it actually bit him. Samantha jinxed the snake and quickly helped Harry up.

"You guys come one." Hermione said extending her arm out.

The friends linked arms and Jimmy grabbed onto Hermione's.

"Next thing they knew they hit the snowy ground.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! Only one more chapter before the halfway point so expect another one to be up in the next couple of hours. As usual special thanks to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all her help, and please write reviews. See you in the next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Deathly Hallows?**

The seven Gryffindors got up and brushed the snow of their clothes and tried to catch their breaths.

"That was awful, and traumatizing." Bethany stated.

"No shit. Chelsea, would you let go of my hand already? I'd like the feeling back in it." Samantha said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, but that was one of the most traumatizing moments of my life." Chelsea declared.

"I know you're petrified of snakes, but that doesn't mean break my hand." Samantha said.

"I said I was sorry." Chelsea confirmed.

"You're really that afraid of snakes?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yes, you don't even want to know the rest of it." Chelsea declared.

"You guys, we have other problems right now." Amelia said looking at Harry and Hermione.

Harry was holding his leg, and Hermione looked like she was trying to heal it.

"Harry, did she bite you, the snake?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, she got me pretty good too." Harry replied.

"Don't worry Harry; I have an elixir that will get that healed in no time." Chelsea said pulling said vial out of her bag and applying the remedy to Harry's injury.

"Do you think the familiars now that we're here?" Bethany asked.

"We told them to come here; I think that they're expecting us." Samantha declared.

"Look you guys, right on cue." Amelia said pointing to the sky.

The familiars flew toward the Harry, Hermione, and the Elementals.

"Finally we found you guys." Gollum declared as they landed.

"Is everyone ok?" Arrow questioned.

"Well, Harry got injured but Chelsea healed him, and Chelsea is a little traumatized because we had an encounter with a snake." Jimmy stated.

"Jimmy will you shut up about that already." Chelsea complained.

"As long as you're all alive and okay that's all that matters now." Claw said.

"That reminds me, Hermione where's my wand." Harry asked the intelligent young witch.

Hermione looked at him and didn't say anything.

"Where's my wand Hermione?" Harry asked again.

Hermione removed the blanket that revealed Harry's broken wand.

"It got in the way of one of my jinxes, I tried to fix it." Hermione explained.

"Fine then, give me your wand; I'll take first watch tonight." Harry stated.

"Wait Harry, you're not doing it alone, Bethany and I will do it with you." Jimmy declared.

"And don't even think about objecting." Bethany said before Harry could do so.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night Harry, Jimmy, and Bethany were sitting outside the tent.

Everything seemed quite for the longest time. It was actually kind of creepy.

"It's quite, too quiet." Bethany said in a whisper.

"I know it's starting to get kind of creepy." Jimmy stated.

"Well, at least nothing is…" Harry paused and looked at something ahead of him.

"Harry, what are you looking at?" Jimmy asked looking in the same direction as Harry looking, and then he saw it too.

"Is that a doe?" Bethany whispered.

"Not just any doe, it's a patronus." Jimmy said.

Suddenly the doe began to walk away, and Harry decided to follow it.

"Harry where you going?" Bethany asked.

"I'm going to follow it." Harry stated.

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Jimmy questioned.

"No, you guys stay here, somebody needs to keep watch." Harry stated before heading in the direction that the doe went in.

"_Are you sure we should just let him roam off like that?" _Bethany asked.

"_Probably not, but if something bad should happen I'm sure Amelia will wake up and hear it, or Samantha will get a bad feeling." _Jimmy declared.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Several hours later_

Bethany and Jimmy continued to sit outside of the tent on guard duty when they heard footsteps approaching. They looked to their right to see just the person they were waiting for.

"Harry." The both said.

"Harry?" The rest of the girls said coming out of the tent.

"Where on earth have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I actually found someone believe it or not." Harry said.

On cue who should come walking up to the group, Ron.

"Ron?" Chelsea and Amelia questioned.

Indeed it was Ron, and he was holding the locket in one hand, and, the sword of Gryffindor in the other.

"Hey." Ron greeted.

Hermione didn't look too pleased and went up to him, grabbed his bag and started hitting him with it.

"You unimaginable, stupid, git Weasley, you show up here after weeks, and all you can do is say hey?" Hermione asked angrily. "Where's my wand Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Harry lied backing away.

"Give me my wand Harry." Hermione said chasing Harry for her wand.

With that going on Bethany decided to approach Ron and she gave him a hug, only she electrocuted him in the process.

"There, now we're even…revenge is sweet." Bethany said.

"_Good job Bethany." _Samantha said.

"Well, don't act like I didn't just destroy a bloody horcrux." Ron said.

"You destroyed it?" Hermione asked.

"And where did you get the sword?" Chelsea asked.

"It's complicated." Harry stated.

"It's complicated?" Hermione questioned.

"Look, I wanted to come back as soon as I left." Ron declared.

"Why didn't you then?" Harry asked.

"I didn't know where to find you. So I apparated. There's something else." Ron said pulling out the deluminator. "This does more than just make lights go on and off. On Christmas night I was sleeping in a pub, hiding from some snatchers, and I had this out and suddenly a little ball of light came out of it and I heard your voice Hermione." Ron declared.

"And what exactly did I say?" Hermione questioned.

"My name, just my name, and then the ball of light went right into my chest, right here." Ron said pointing to where his heart was located. "Then it was then knew where I had to go."

"_Interesting…" _Bethany thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The eight friends, minus Hermione who was sitting in the tent.

"_How much time do you think it will take for us to forgive him?" _Chelsea asked.

"_We're individuals; we all have to make that decision individuality." _Samantha replied.

"_Well, I don't know about you guys but it might take me a while to completely forgive Ron." _Jimmy stated.

"_Same goes for me."_ Bethany declared.

"_Well, at least he came back." _Amelia said.

"We need to talk." Hermione said coming into the tent.

"Ok, what about?" Ron asked.

"I think we should go and talk to Mr. Lovegood." Hermione declared.

"Why?" Samantha questioned.

"Harry said he was wearing the symbol that we saw in the book and at the grave yard around his neck. We've seen it three times now; it must mean something, something important." Hermione declared.

"Hermione's right, we should go." Ron said.

"Okay." I have no objections." Samantha said.

"Neither do we." The rest of the Elementals chimed in.

"First we have to go tell the familiars something though. Samantha said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Elementals headed outside to where the familiars were located.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Claw asked.

"We're going to go see Mr. Lovegood. So we need you guys to do something for us while we're gone." Samantha stated.

"And would that be?" Abhay asked.

"You guys remember that potion that we were telling you about that Grandpa gave to us, the one that made Jimmy and me invisible?" Samantha asked.

"Yes." Skye replied.

"Well, we have a feeling we might need more of it soon. So we need you to go to Norfolk and look for an old oak tree. Grandpa was supposedly imprisoned there centuries ago. Call to him, tell him we sent you there and ask him for the potion." Amelia stated.

"Are you sure this will work?" Arrow asked.

"We're pretty sure." Bethany said.

"After that just stay there for a while. We'll come and get you." Chelsea said.

"Okay, we'll head out then." Gollum said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later the Elementals and the Trio apparated to the Lovegood household. They could tell they were in the right place; it looked very quirky and bizarre, from the strange-looking plants to the houses unusual shape.

"Luna." Harry said.

"Luna." Everyone else said.

So they walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. As expected Mr. Lovegood opened the door.

"Hello sir, I'm Harry Potter. We talked at Bill and Fleur's wedding remember?" Harry questioned.

"Oh yes, Mr. Potter hello." Mr. Lovegood greeted.

"We were wondering if could have a moment of your time Mr. Lovegood. We have some questions." Amelia stated.

"Oh yes, of course, come in, come in." Mr. Lovegood said stepping aside.

So the eight friends entered the bizarre looking house.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Please, please, sit down; I'll make us some tea." Mr. Lovegood said.

The Elementals and the Trio sat at the funny looking chairs scattered about the room and Mr. Lovegood came back with nine cups of tea. There was no water in the team but the Elementals pretended to drink it.

"Mr. Lovegood, where's Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Luna, she'll be along shortly." Mr. Lovegood replied.

"We wanted to ask you about that symbol, around your neck, what does it mean?" Harry questioned.

"This, it is the symbol of the Deathly Hallows." Mr. Lovegood declared.

"The what?" Jimmy asked.

"The Deathly Hallows, surely you have all heard the _Tale of the Three Brothers_?" he asked.

"No." Harry, Hermione, and the Elementals replied.

"Yes." Ron said.

"I have it in here." Hermione said pulling out her copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. She turned to the tale and began to read.

"_There once were three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure._

_And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._

_So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother._

_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

_Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts._

_In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination._

_The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible._

_That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat._

_And so Death took the first brother for his own._

_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him._

_Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her._

_And so Death took the second brother for his own._

_But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."_

"So there lies your answer Mr. Potter." Mr. Lovegood said pulling out a piece of paper and drawing the symbol. "The Elder wand, the most powerful wand in the world, the resurrection stone, and the cloak of invisibility, together they make one the master of death." Mr. Lovegood declared.

"And what happened to the Deathly Hallows Mr. Lovegood?" Chelsea questioned.

Mr. Lovegood paused for a moment.

"You're tea has ran cold." He said heading back toward the kitchen.

"I'm not even going to try drinking any of that tea anymore." Ron whispered.

"We should probably get out of here anyway." Jimmy said.

So the eight Gryffindors went to the kitchen where Mr. Lovegood was.

"I'm sorry sir, but we really must be going." Harry said.

"So soon?" Mr. Lovegood asked.

"You forgot the water." Ron said.

"Pardon?" Mr. Lovegood questioned.

"For the tea." Ron said.

Just as the Trio and the Elementals were headed toward the door Mr. Lovegood said something.

"Wait please." He said almost desperately.

"What is it Mr. Lovegood?" Bethany asked.

"He didn't like what I was writing…he didn't like it at all. So he came and he took her away…he took my Luna away." Mr. Lovegood cried.

"Who…who took her Mr. Lovegood?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort." He said.

Then all the windows shattered and there were massive black clouds swooping into the house.

"_Holy shit." _Samantha said.

"_This isn't good; we need to get out of here."_ Chelsea said.

So the Elementals linked arms, found the Trio and apparated away as quickly as they could.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That traitor, I can't believe he would do that." Ron declared as they landed in a different location.

"He only wanted to get his daughter back though, but it still doesn't make it any better." Bethany stated.

"Guys, we have another problem." Chelsea stated.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Snatchers and they're coming this way." Amelia said urgently.

"_Hoods up, and whatever you do, don't look back." _Samantha told the others.

"Run." Harry said.

So the friends started running for their lives, and they tried not to look back no matter what. Ron got caught though and the snatchers were getting closer and closer. They noticed Hermione stun Harry's face, and soon both of them got caught.

The Elementals tried to keep running but with the entire trio snatched they couldn't just go on.

Once they stopped the snatchers grabbed some of them and kept their wands pointed against their cloaks. Then they started interrogating Harry and Hermione, but of course both gave the snatchers false information. Then they did the same to the Elementals, but none of them spoke. That is until Samantha thought of an idea.

"You want to know, you have to come closer." She stated.

So the snatcher got closer.

"Closer." She said.

So he moved in closer.

"Closer." She said again.

When the snatcher moved in again Samantha butted him in the head and he fell.

"You really are stupid, and to answer your question, pain and hurt." She said.

Suddenly one of the other snatchers spoke.

"I think we need to take this lot in." He spoke.

_Oh God, where are they going to take us?"_ Amelia thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Elementals and the Trio were lead to a large mansion. It looked dark and gloomy, but who lived here? Suddenly they saw an unpleasant face at the gates, Bellatrix Lestrange. They were at Malfoy Manor!

"Get Draco." They heard her say.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inside the mansion all they could do was watch as Draco examined the stunned face of Harry.

"Well?" Bellatrix asked.

"What happened to his face?" Malfoy asked.

"We found him like that." A snatcher stated

"I don't know." Draco declared.

Suddenly Bellatrix was looking at the snatcher who was holding the sword of Gryffindor.

"Where did you get that she questioned. She didn't sound very happy.

"I found it with her stuff, but it's mine now." The snatcher laughed.

With that said Bellatrix jinxed him.

"Take the boys and their little hooded friends down to the dungeon, as for this one, we need to have a little talk, girl-to-girl." She said looking at Hermione.

"_Oh no, Hermione."_ Chelsea thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wormtail threw the friends into the dungeon, and locked the door.

"Let us out of here!" Ron yelled.

"What do we do?" Bethany asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here." Harry declared.

"No shit, we have to help Hermione." Samantha said.

"Harry, Ron, everyone?" A high-pitched voice said.

Ron took out his deluminator put some light into the room and looked to see who said their names.

"Luna?" Harry questioned.

Two more figures stepped out of the shadows.

"Mr. Olivander." Amelia questioned.

"Griphook?" Ron questioned.

The Elementals pulled down their hoods.

"It's good to see you all again." Luna said.

Suddenly there was a loud scream; everyone recognized it immediately as Hermione.

Then Wormtail came back down and told Griphook to come with him.

"We NEED to get out of here." Amelia stated.

Harry pulled something out of his sock; it looked like a mirror shard.

"You're bleeding Harry; that's a strange thing to keep in your sock." Luna declared.

"Please help us." Harry said to the shard.

Then a loud swoop caught everyone's attention.

"Dobby?" Harry questioned.

"Hello everyone." Dobby greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked.

"I've come to rescue you all. Dobby will always be there to help Harry Potter and his friends.

"Can you get us out of here?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir, I'm an elf." Dobby said.

"Dobby, I wanted you take Luna and Mr. Olivander somewhere safe." Harry said.

"The shell cottage on the outside of town." Ron said.

"Whenever you're ready sir." Luna said looking at Dobby.

"Sir, I like here very much. Meet me at the top of the stairs in ten seconds." Dobby said before disapperating.

Suddenly there were footsteps again and the seven Gryffindors hid against the walls and as Wormtail hit the bottom of the steps they heard a crash.

Harry opened the door and everyone saw Wormtail on the ground, and Dobby at the top of the stairs.

"Who gets his wand?" Dobby questioned.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The boys and the Elementals slowly approached the scene and saw Hermione lying on the ground, the words "mud blood" engraved into her arm, and Bellatrix shouting at Griphook as to why the sword wasn't in her vault.

When they got close enough Harry's face began to take its original shape again.

"Well, well, look who it is, Harry Potter, he's all shiny and new again, for the Dark Lord, call him." Bellatrix demanded.

Mr. Malfoy rolled up his sleeve and was about to tap the dark mark on his hand, but Jimmy disarmed him before he can do so.

"He's not the only one who's here." Samantha declared.

The Elementals removed their hoods, finally revealing themselves.

The Malfoys just looks completely shocked.

Suddenly a squeaking noise came from above and Bellatrix looked to find a chandelier about to hit her, but she dodged it and got out of the way.

"Stupid elf you could have killed me." She declared.

"Dobby didn't mean to kill. Dobby only meant to maim, or seriously injure." Dobby stated.

The Malfoys tried to jinx the group but the Elementals and Harry disarmed Draco, Bellatrix, and Mr. Malfoy, while Ron grabbed Hermione. Just as Mrs. Malfoy was about to aim for them Dobby disarmed her with a snap of his finger.

"How dare you take a witches wand; how dare you disobey your masters!" Bellatrix yelled.

"Dobby has no master. Dobby is a free elf; and Dobby has come to rescue Harry Potter and His friends." Dobby declared.

They disapperated, but right as they were doing that Amelia managed to see something.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the Elementals opened their eyes they were on wet sand, and everyone was sitting on the ground panting.

"Hermione, you're all right, we're all right." Harry said going over to Ron and Hermione and hugging them. The Elementals joined the group hug, but then Amelia noticed something.

"Jimmy, your hand." Amelia said in shock.

The girls looked and saw that Jimmy was clutching his right hand in his left, and his right hand, had Bellatrix's blade in it.

"Oh my God Jimmy, come here, I have to heal that now." Chelsea declared.

"Don't worry; it doesn't hurt as bad as it looks." Jimmy insisted, but he still went over to Chelsea to have her look at his hand.

"Chelsea, fix his hand. Bethany, Amelia, I need to guys to go get the familiars. I think we need them now." Samantha stated.

"Please allow me to accompany them Miss Samantha." Dobby offered.

"Thank you Dobby. Go you two, Chelsea and I will make sure Jimmy's taken care of." Samantha said.

With that, Amelia, Bethany, and Dobby were off.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi, sorry, this took longer than I thought, but it's also the longest chapter I've written in a while. But we made it to the halfway point. Thank you to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all of these ideas. Please review, we appreciate input, and as usual, see you in the next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Slight Relaxation**

A few minutes later Amelia, Bethany, and Dobby were back along with the familiars. Chelsea was attending to Jimmy's hand.

"Thank God you guys made it back okay." Chelsea stated.

"Yeah, well we made it back in no time thanks to Dobby." Amelia said.

"It is always my pleasure to help you all Miss Amelia." Dobby stated.

"How's Jimmy's hand looking Chels?" Bethany asked.

"Well, the blade cut through the hand pretty deep, but it's nothing that I can fix." Chelsea confirmed.

"Will you please stop fussing over it, I'm fine." Jimmy declared.

"Stop being all macho Jimmy." Samantha commented.

"I'm not trying to be like that." Jimmy defended.

"Well it's kind of coming off like that." Bethany declared.

"Shut up Bethany." Jimmy said.

"Come on you two, don't start arguing." Amelia declared.

"Yeah, or I'll hurt both of you." Samantha threatened.

"Dobby, would you please stay for a few minutes please, I'd like to check you for any injuries once I'm done with Jimmy here." Chelsea stated.

"Certainly ma'am." Dobby replied.

"If you need to look at him I'll just be going now." Jimmy said trying to get up and leave.

Samantha sped up toward him and stopped him though.

"Oh no you don't, sit back down until let Chelsea finish her work on you." Samantha stated.

Jimmy didn't even try to argue with her. He just walked back over to Chelsea and let her continue fixing his hand.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Chelsea was done checking both Jimmy and Dobby for any more injuries, the Elementals decided to go do some singing. So they asked Dobby to tell the others that they were spending some time with the familiars and that they promised to stay on the beach.

Once they found a spot that they felt was far enough away Samantha pulled out the boombox and started setting it up while Chelsea and Amelia cast the silencing charm around all of them.

"Well, you guys ready to do this?" Samantha questioned.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Bethany replied.

"I am too." Chelsea said.

"Yeah me too." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, let's sing. I think we all need this after the day we've had." Amelia stated.

"How many songs are you guys going to sing this time?" Skye questioned.

"I don't know." Chelsea replied.

"I think we should just decide as we go along. That's what we've always done anyway." Samantha declared.

"Yeah, I agree with that completely." Amelia said.

"Okay, let's start already." Jimmy declared.

So Samantha turned on the boombox and the song _That's What You Get _By _Paramore _blasted through the speakers.

"I don't think we've heard one _Paramore _song since we've been here." Chelsea stated.

"Yeah, so who wants to sing this one?" Amelia asked.

"Can I do it?" Bethany asked.

"Sure Bethany, go ahead." Samantha stated.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore._

_It's your turn, to take a seat while we're settling the final score._

_And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why?_

_All the possibilities... _

_Well I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa! _

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa... _

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of it's beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa._

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here._

_'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._

_I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn._

_Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa! _

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa... _

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of it's beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa._

_Pain, make your way to me. (to me)_

_And I'll always be just so inviting._

_If I ever start to think straight, _

_This heart will start a riot in me, _

_Let's start... Start, hey! _

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win! _

_Whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I can't trust myself with anything but this, _

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

"Good job Bethany." Abhay said.

"Yeah, well done." Chelsea added.

"Thank you."

The next song to come through the speakers was _Ready or Not _by _Cascada_.

"How many Cascada songs have we actually heard since we've been here?" Amelia questioned.

"Too many." Jimmy joked.

"I don't know this one." Chelsea declared.

"Me either." Amelia stated.

"Okay, I'll do it then." Samantha said.

_What is my destination?_

_Spinning so fast I can't slow down_

_I lose my head when you're around, yeah_

_Don't tell me to run away from this_

_Cause you've got the love I can't resist_

_How can I breathe?_

_How should I feel?_

_Holding me back_

_Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me_

_Makes me want to be somebody I'm not_

_Every time you do, what you do, what you do to me_

_Take your chance boy, ready or not_

_Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me_

_Makes me want to be somebody I'm not_

_Every time you do, what you do, what you do to me_

_Take your chance boy ready, ready or not_

_Take your chance boy, ready or not_

_Longing for inspiration_

_Somehow you turn me inside out_

_I need an explanation now, right now_

_Don't tell me to run away from this_

_Cause you've got the love I can't resist_

_How can I breathe?_

_How should I feel?_

_Holding me back_

_Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me_

_Makes me want to be somebody I'm not_

_Every time you do, what you do, what you do to me_

_Take your chance boy, ready or not_

_Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me_

_Makes me want to be somebody I'm not_

_Every time you do, what you do, what you do to me_

_Take your chance boy ready, ready or not_

_Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me_

_Makes me want to be somebody I'm not_

_Every time you do, what you do, what you do to me_

_Take your chance boy ready, ready or not_

"Good job Samantha." Claw said.

"Yeah, that was really good." Jimmy stated.

"Thanks." Samantha replied.

The next song that came through the speakers was _Good Girls Go Bad _by _Cobra Starship feat. Leighton Meester._

"Here's another good one." Samantha stated.

"Yeah, I remember some pretty hilarious things back home that have to do with this song." Chelsea declared.

"Well, you can tell us them later; obviously Jimmy's got to do the guy part, but who wants to do Leighton Meester's part?" Bethany questioned.

"You can do it Amelia; I don't remember the girl part very well anyway." Chelsea said.

"All right, ready Jimmy?" Amelia asked.

"Ready when you are." Jimmy replied.

_Jimmy: I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

_I know your type_

_(Your type)_

_You're daddy's little girl_

_Just take a bite_

_(One bite)_

_Let me shake up your world_

_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_I'm gonna make you lose control_

_She was so shy_

_Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_You were hanging in the corner_

_With your five best friends_

_You heard that I was trouble_

_But you couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad, bad, bad_

_Good girls go bad, bad, bad_

_Good girls go_

_Amelia: I know your type_

_(Your type)_

_Boy, you're dangerous_

_Yeah, you're that guy_

_(That guy)_

_I'd be stupid to trust_

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_You make me wanna lose control_

_Jimmy: She was so shy_

_Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_Amelia: I was hanging in the corner_

_With my five best friends_

_I heard that you were trouble_

_But I couldn't resist_

_Both: I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad, bad, bad_

_Good girls go bad, bad, bad_

_Good girls go bad_

_Jimmy: Oh, she got away with the boys in the place_

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

_Amelia: And he got away with the girls in the back_

_Acting like they're too hot to dance_

_Jimmy: Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place_

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

_Amelia: And he got away with the girls in the back_

_Acting like they're too hot to dance_

_Jimmy: I make them good girls go bad_

_(They don't stand a chance)_

_I make them good girls go_

_The good girls go bad, yeah_

_Good girls go bad_

_Amelia: I was hanging in the corner_

_With my five best friends_

_I thought that you were trouble_

_But I couldn't resist_

_Both: I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad, bad, bad_

_Good girls go bad, bad, bad_

_Good girls go_

"Wow, good job you guys." Samantha said.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever heard you two together, you guys sounded really great." Gollum stated.

"Thanks." Jimmy and Amelia said in unison.

Next the song to come through the speakers was _Mouth Shut_ by _The Veronicas._

"The Veronicas, we've heard a lot of them too." Bethany confirmed.

"Yeah, hey Amelia I know you just sang but do you want to do this one together?" Chelsea asked.

"Sure, why not." Amelia replied.

_Chelsea: I kept my mouth shut from the start _

_I guess I left you in the dark _

_You thought you knew me but you don't _

_You say you'll love me but you wont _

_When you find out who I am _

_Amelia: I kept my mouth shut for too long _

_All this time you got me wrong _

_Now we're in this way too far _

_I'm about to break your heart _

_Tear everything we had apart _

_Both: 'Cause I'm feeling lost _

_When I'm in your arms _

_The reasons are gone _

_For why I was holding on to you _

_I tried so hard _

_To be the one _

_I don't like who I've become _

_Amelia: Won't keep my mouth shut anymore _

_I've had my share of closing doors _

_Now I know I'm not afraid _

_I know exactly what you'll say _

_But I'm sorry it's too late_

_Both: 'Cause I'm feeling lost _

_When I'm in your arms _

_The reasons are gone _

_For why I was holding on to you _

_I tried so hard _

_To be the one _

_I don't like who I've become _

_Chelsea: Yeah yeah, yeah yeah _

_(I kept inside of me for all this time) _

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah _

_(Thought that I could make it work if I just tried) _

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah _

_(But I'm sorry to admit that I have lived a lie)_

_Both: 'Cause I'm feeling lost _

_When I'm in your arms _

_The reasons are gone _

_For why I was holding on to you _

_I tried so hard _

_To be the one _

_I don't like who I've become _

_Chelsea: I kept my mouth shut for too long _

_Now I know that it was wrong _

_Amelia: I wish I told you from the start _

_That this was never meant to last _

_We should've never gone this far _

_Both: Won't keep my mouth shut anymore_

"Good job girls, as usual you two sound great together." Arrow said.

"Thank you Arrow." Both girls said in unison.

Then the song _Love Like Woe _by _The Ready Set _began to play.

"You guys remember the video for this song?" Samantha questioned.

"Yeah, it used to freak me out sometimes." Bethany declared.

"Yeah, me too." Chelsea commented.

"Well Jimmy, here's another song for you." Samantha stated.

"Well, here goes nothing." Jimmy declared.

_(J-J-J-JR)_

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_

_(I kinda feel like it don't make sense)_

_I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable_

_But I'm finding out loves unreliable_

_I'm giving all I got to make you stay_

_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard_

_Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star_

_And I might drive myself insane_

_If those lips aren't speaking my name _

_Cause I got some intuition, _

_Or maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_

_(How) could I say no?_

_She's got a love like woe_

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, _

_Girl's got a love like woe (ba-da-ba-da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong, then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense, _

_Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again_

_It's like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car_

_Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know, _

_Can I keep up with her pace?_

_Kick it into gear when I see that face_

_You can take up all my time cause you're the only one_

_That can make a storm cloud break, pulling out the sun_

_And I can't get caught in the rain_

_Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

_Cause I got some intuition, _

_Or maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_

_(How) could I say no?_

_She's got a love like woe_

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, _

_Girl's got a love like woe (ba-da-ba-da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong, then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense, _

_Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again_

_Cause we only have one life_

_The timing and the moment, _

_All seem so right_

_So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)_

_Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)_

_She's got a love like woe_

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, _

_Girl's got a love like woe (ba-da-ba-da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong, then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense, _

_Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again_

_She's got a love like woe_

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, _

_Girl's got a love like woe (ba-da-ba-da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong, then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense, _

_Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again!_

"Good job Jimmy that sounded great." Chelsea said.

"Thanks." Jimmy replied.

Then the song _Bad Romance _by Lady Gaga blasted through the speakers.

"Alright Lady Gaga!" Bethany exclaimed.

"Yeah, we've heard a lot of her songs too since we've been here." Amelia confirmed.

"Well Bethany since you're so excited about it why don't you do this one." Samantha suggested.

"I gladly accept." Bethany said.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly_

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything_

_As long as it's free_

_I want your love_

_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_I want your drama_

_The touch of your hand_

_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad, your bad romance_

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_

_I want your love and_

_All your lovers' revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your horror_

_I want your design_

_'Cause you're a criminal_

_As long as your mine_

_I want your love_

_(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)_

_I want your psycho_

_Your vertigo stick_

_Want you in my rear window_

_Baby you're sick_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_You know that I want you_

_('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want your bad, your bad romance_

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_

_I want your love and_

_All your love has revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk passion baby_

_Work it_

_I'm a freak bitch, baby_

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_I want your love_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Je veux ton amour_

_Et je veux ta revanche_

_Je veux ton amour_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_(Caught in a bad romance)_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Want your bad romance_

_(Caught in a bad romance)_

_Want your bad romance!_

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_I want your love and_

_All your lovers' revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Want your bad romance_

_(Caught in a bad romance)_

_Want your bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Want your bad romance_

_(Caught in a bad romance)_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

"Good job Bethany." Samantha said.

"Yeah, but when did you learn French?" Jimmy asked.

"I never did I just learned those words form listening to the song so much." Bethany declared.

"So should we keep singing you guys?" Chelsea questioned.

"I think we should. Once we leave for our next mission we won't have any other free time to sing." Samantha confirmed.

"Yeah Samantha's right, this could be the last time we sing until the war ends." Amelia stated.

"Yeah, let's keep singing." Chelsea agreed.

Then the next song began to play…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. College keeps me busy, but I'm on Fall Break until Wednesday. I know I left you guys on a bit of a cliffhanger, but I was looking at the song list and there are over ten songs in this story alone and I figured you guys wouldn't want to read all those lyrics in one chapter, so the singing will continue. Thank you again to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for these awesome ideas. Please review and as usual I'll see you all in the next chapter! **


End file.
